Heart Bound Box
by Midnight Rose of Sorrow
Summary: Kagome and her friends succeed in defeating Naraku and banishing the jewel from the world forever, but Kagome was forced back into her own time with no way back to see her friends 500 years into the past. A ornate box found in her room however changes everything and gives her a purpose in life once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Locked boxes and broken hearts**

A bright pink light illuminated the sky, the light reaching even the most distant dark corners of the land where fearsome demons stirred at the retreat of the darkness hissing in displeasure. Like a blanket the light fell on the fieldworkers bringing them warmth on what was a dismal day. The light illuminated the inside of shrines and humble huts a strange eerie pinkly purple as the beams passed through the window casements. Children stood in awe while their parents prayed bowing down to worship the sky. It was done. The Shikon jewel was banished from the world. Balance was restored, and the great priestess Midoriko could finally rest in peace. The light lasted for a few minutes before dissipating like it never had been. But the brief flash of pink had restored hope in all who inhabited the land, the hope of peace now the ill fated jewel was gone.

"KAGOME!"

"InuYasha calm down, she warned us this was a possibility that is why we said our goodbyes before we went into battle."  
"Shut up Miroku! It wasn't supposed to end like this!"  
"You mean Kagome is gone forever Miroku?"  
"Yes Shippo, she was sent back to her own time."

* * *

Kagome slowly stirred, she was so cold she couldn't feel her limbs. She could smell dirt as she slowly opened her eyes, expecting light but there was none. She felt like she was in a dark hole. She must be in the well. Sitting up slowly she raised a hand to her head to try soothing the thumping headache that had sprung up on her to no affect. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see the ladder rung, and tried to hold back tears. She had known when she had opened her eyes and the dark above her did not contain stars that she was back in her own time. The ladder had only just confirmed it without a doubt. She was in the well in the well house on the grounds of the shrine where she and her family lived. Banishing the jewel had sent her back to her own time.

* * *

_"Look guys, now that we have defeated Naraku and obtained the whole jewel it's time for me to make the correct wish and banish it from the world."_  
_"Duh! We know that already, go and get to it Kagome!" InuYasha snorted._  
_"InuYasha it isn't that simple, there are risks involved." Miroku said before continuing,_  
_"If she wishes on the jewel and is successful in banishing it from the world then there is the chance she will be taken back to her own time, permanently."_  
_"Mmhm." Agreed Shippo sadly._  
_"But there is every chance she will remain here though right?" Asked Sango._  
_"Yes there is that chance, however, whichever way it goes. Where ever she ends up, I doubt the well will continue to let her time travel. She will be stuck in whatever time period she is left in." Miroku sighed sadly._  
_Kagome had smiled sadly. She knew what ever happened it would hurt either way._

* * *

Kagome had climbed out of the well and was sitting on the well lip worn with age she could see marks InuYasha had made when he blocked it with a tree her hands then clenched, she was not ready to step into the future. Miroku would be pleased to know this theories were right. He had thought long and hard about the jewel and its powers and had concluded possible outcomes for once the jewel was banished. She knew had it gone either way she would have still hurt. She had loved ones either side of well. The future where she was born, the feudal era which she saved. Miroku for a lecherous monk she had to admit was insightful, and he and Kaede had concluded that Kikyo taking the jewel from the feudal era in her cremation had placed it in Kagome's time when Kagome was born and to correct the failed attempt to destroy the jewel, Kagome had been allowed to travel back in time to correct the mistake. When the jewel was finally banished using the 'correct wish' then Kagome's presence in the past was no longer required and so she was thrust back into her own time. Tears flowed from her eyes freely now as she mourned the loss of her friends. The loss of InuYasha. The first man she had ever loved, or half man technically. She would miss his fuzzy dog demon ears, she would miss everything about them all, her friends that had become her other family. Her tears poured as her body shuddered violently as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Her mother found her sobbing in the well house, and she half supported her as she led her into the house and into warmth. Rain started to pour down not long after the two woman made it inside. Kagome felt as if the weather was in tune with her mood, rain pouring and thunder beginning to boom in the distance. Her mother had prepared her tea and sat her at the dining room table with a vase of fresh flowers scenting the room sweetly. Souta and her grandfather stayed in the living room. They had heard Kagome's sobs and thought it wise to let her kind hearted mother have some one on one time with her, she was what the young woman needed.

"Kagome, what happened?" Yasuo asked her daughter when she had stopped shuddering and her tears stopped falling from her chocolate brown eyes.  
"It is done. The jewel was destroyed and sent me back home. The magic of the well is gone, I can't go back. I won't see them ever again." Kagome said brokenly, twisting the lime green cup in her hands watching the tea swirl inside the cup.  
A flash of lighting brightened up the kitchen window and Yasuo looked gently at her daughter. At fifteen she had first began her journey to save another time era from a despicable evil and by the ripe age of seventeen she had succeeded only to lose the friends she had held so close for three years. It was unfair she had done so much for the world only to be rewarded with pain. Yasuo was pleased however that the well had brought her home, she didn't know what she would do without her daughter. What her daughter needed to do now was heal, and it every hurting girl no matter how old needed their mothers words of wisdom.  
"But you know they are safe. They can live and be happy now you have brought peace. They will forever keep you in their hearts and you will keep them in yours. Rejoice in the knowledge of the memories you have had that you get to keep forever, don't dwell on what memories you will miss."  
Kagome gave her mother a small smile. She always knew what to say. Her mother was as wise as Kaede and her words had helped Kagome's heart feel less constricted by grief. Kagome finished her tea and hugged her mother, though it was just nearing dinner time Kagome wanted to go to bed early as it had been a very tiring day.

* * *

Kagome walked into her room and found something sitting on her bed. Her bed hadn't changed in three years, she still had a bright pink duvet that InuYasha had balked at numerous times. She looked closer to the object disrupting the smooth made bed with its bulk, it was a small ornate box decorated with intricate patterns and brightly coloured stones. Kagome went to open it in curiosity but it wouldn't open, it was locked and there was no key. A sticky note was on the front of the box and it had a note scrawled in exquisite handwriting.

_'A woman in the present, whom once dwelled in the past,_  
_Full of sadness and sorrow, twisted in her hearts pain,_  
_Should she look where she left her heart and soul last,_  
_Answers to her worries and questions she will gain.'_

Kagome frowned, who left this? It wasn't anyone in her family's handwriting. Hojo? No, it wasn't his either. It was too well scripted to be her any of her friends writing. Why was it locked and where was the key?

* * *

**A/N: New story! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Discovery**

Kagome awoke the next morning to sunlight dancing warmly across her face, and opening one sleepy eye, her eye rested on where the strange box sat on her sturdy wooden desk. She had been no closer to figuring out how to open it the night before and had gone to sleep in frustration. Now as soon as she awoke, her blood threatened to boil again at the sight of the box that kept its secrets and continues to elude her. Grunting she threw her pillow over her head and turned to face the wall.  
'Stupid box. Should just smash it, that's what InuYasha would do.' Kagome thought sadly.  
InuYasha. Would he be as sad as she? Did he miss her? How were they doing? Groaning and getting out of bed she decided a bath was in order so she quickly gathered the clothes she wished to wear for the day and left her bedroom, sparing one last glare at the offending box.

* * *

Warm water and the scent of strawberries relaxed the wound up Kagome as she sank deeper into the water. Her hair floated in the water like jet black silken strands, flowing with the waters slight swell at Kagome's movements.  
No more hot spring baths for me. Kagome closed her eyes to prevent tears. No more baths with Sango and no more girl talk to go with it.  
As she rubbed conditioner into her long thick mane, she wondered what Sango would do now. Would she marry Miroku? Kagome smiled, of course she would. She then began to wonder how many children they might have and then quickly sat up right in her bath splashing water all over the linoleum floor. Questions. That reminded her of the note stuck on the box!

_'A woman in the present, whom once dwelled in the past,_  
_Full of sadness and sorrow, twisted in her hearts pain,_  
_Should she look where she left her heart and soul last,_  
_Answers to her worries and questions she will gain.'_

Did it mean she should research back that far in time? It was clear the poem was about her and her time travelling with the reference of the present and past she figures that much the night before, and it was true she was heartbroken but could she really answer her questions and quench her now buzzing curiosity? Kagome sighed loudly, listening to it echo off the bathroom walls. Would there be records to date back that far? Her grandpa would know where to look, she had to do this or she would never know and would be left to forever wonder. She just hoped to find happy endings, not more tragic ends. Kagome quickly rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, marvelling how soft her hair felt before getting out and drying off. She slipped on her clothes, today she sported a blue sundress, and tied her hair into a ponytail before heading to her room to get her purse. Rushing downstairs she almost bowled her grandpa over.

* * *

"Woah, what's the hurry girl?" He grumped.  
Kagome gave him a smile and he soon lost his frown. It was hard to stay mad at that girl.  
"Grandpa, if I wanted to find records from the feudal area where might I go?" She asked.  
Old man Jin softened at his granddaughters words, she wanted to know what happened to her friends, or more excitably yet she was finally taking an interest into the shrine!  
"The museum has a floor upstairs from the displays, it is a room filled with copies of old documents that date back to the feudal era, proberly even before your friends were born. But the demons past's you may not find. To find the demons past's you will have to look at old fairytales and legends as you won't find them in the archives." Jin said staring at the ceiling as he thought.  
"Thanks Gramps!" Kagome then tore out of the house like a hurricane ignoring her mother's plea's she should at least eat breakfast first.

* * *

Running down the numerous shrine steps that lead to the grey sidewalk, Kagome began her journey into the concrete jungle that was Tokyo. There was a great museum in the city centre and she would have to take the subway to get there. Public transport, it was a blessing. Then there was nothing wrong with her transport back in the feudal era. She loved the way she fit onto InuYasha's back as he carried her along. Or the way Kirara's fur felt when she soared with Kagome through the air. Lost in thought Kagome walked down the busy street as brightly coloured cars whizzed past her spitting out their noxious fumes and polluting the air, the smell slightly irritating her nose. Once she reached the subway she had a fifteen minute wait before the next bullet train so she decided to get a drink while she waited. Sipping on her green tea she watched the sea of people moving around the subway, feeling lost among them she felt like she really didn't have a place in the world anymore. Her train arrived and she was pushed and packed in tightly against an elderly woman who was forced to stand from lack of seats. Kagome felt for the old woman but this world didn't have the kindness of the feudal era, everyone looked after themselves not anyone else.

* * *

Reaching the museum she darted up the flight of stairs leading to the vast archives room and was surprised to see a few people in there. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was interested in the feudal era and the past.  
"Excuse me miss, I'm trying to find information of a couple that lived 500 years ago in the feudal era, they were ah, friends of the family back then." Kagome asked the woman behind the large desk.  
"Names?" The large overly perfumed woman asked looking down her nose at Kagome.  
"Sango and Miroku."  
"Last names?"  
"Ahh, I don't know them." Kagome admitted sadly.  
"Do you know what their occupation was or where they lived?"  
"Sango lived in the demons slayer village and was a demon slayer and Miroku was a monk who as a child was raised in Mushin's temple." Kagome said her head tilted to the side in thought.  
"You don't mean the great monk Miroku who freed his family from a curse given by an evil being?"  
"Yes, that would be him!"  
"Well he and his wife have a file over in that corner number 0985 on the shelf, but it wont hold the legend aspect of their lives, just the facts." The woman gestured over to the right corner of the archives room.

'0983, 0984, ah 0985!' Kagome pulled the thick file from the shelf and moved over to a vacant table. Taking a deep breath she opened the file and was disheartened to see a few measly pages of information. Reading through she smiled when she read they had been married, and by the looks of the family tree they had many children. They died of old age, Miroku before Sango but Sango followed no more than a year after his death. They were buried together in Sango's village which had been re-built after being destroyed in a battle. Kagome giggled, it was demons that destroyed the village, not that the battle mentioned in the file specified that. She read on to see that their grave site was still accessible today as descendants of the married couple had preserved some of the land that contained the family cemetery and a few of the old huts and it was now a historically protected place. It also noted for further information on the two, there were many legends including demons and otherworldly beings that could be acquired in the fiction area in the museum library. 'Fiction?' Kagome scoffed, the demons they face were very much real. It felt like a weight had been lifted slightly from her, she knew Sango and Miroku were happy and had lived well. It was the best outcome she could have wished for. She would go visit the historic grounds they were buried in and pay her respects. They were located in the countryside not too far from the concrete jungle of Tokyo she called home. Happy and satisfied Kagome went to close the file when a bright piece of paper stood out from the back manila part of the file. Moving the paper away she saw it was another yellow sticky note with the same elegant writing.

_The smile you wear from the answers you sought,_  
_have allowed your heart and soul to begin to heal,_  
_The others however aren't missed in thought,_  
_Lost in legends try decipher what is real._

'Alright, who is behind this?' She thought as she folded the note and placed it in her pocket. 'Maybe it is like a puzzle and when I solve it, I'll get the key.'

* * *

A dark haired man was looking through the files as she returned the one she was reading back to its place before leaving. The man glanced at her back as she headed out the door thanking the lady at the desk who was filing her nails. Pulling the file she had just taken out he was pleased to see she had taken the note.  
'Good, she didn't miss it, surprisingly though she never was very observant' He thought as he too went to leave after putting the file back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Resting place**

Kagome was on the bus watching the country side pass by the window. Once she had got home the day before from the archives she started making plans to come to the historical grounds for Sango and Miroku. Her mother had been pleased Kagome had managed to find some closure, and had helped her find the correct bus and had given her bus money and had told Kagome not to be late as tomorrow would be a Sunday meaning she had school the next day and Kagome had a lot to catch up on before her graduation and collage applications were due in. Sunday morning hadn't come fast enough and Kagome was up early voluntarily and out of the door in a flash. Now she was buzzing with anticipation to see her friends again even if it was just their graves. Suddenly the bus stopped and gave a hiss as she reached her stop and she quickly scrambled out of the opened doors. She barely registered the doors close behind her and the bus leaving as she stared at the historic reserve, it was like being back in a portion of the slayers village in the feudal era. The huts, the wildlife and just the untouched atmosphere, it was amazing.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Kagome it was good to hear from you yesterday, these days the grounds don't get many requests for tours these days." A woman said approaching Kagome. Kagome's heart stopped, this woman looked so much like Sango it was clear she was a descendant.  
"No thank you for agreeing to show me around."  
"Where are my manners, my name is Kiki." Kiki said taking a hold of Kagome's hand to shake it.  
"Let's be on our way." Kiki added as she gestured Kagome to follow her.  
"These huts have been restored to look as perfect as they did the day they were built. My ancestors rebuilt the village when it was attacked as legend says by demons. Would you like to look inside this one? This is where my ancestors Sango and her husband Miroku lived with their children, when they died their eldest daughter took over care of the house, and when she died her eldest took care of the house and so on, it's how the hut and land has stayed in our generations for so many centuries." Kiki explained.  
"I would love to."

Stepping inside was like stepping back in time, the layout was much like old Kaede's hut, except for this hut was larger. She could see the fire pit in the centre of the room, it was clear a fire hadn't been lit in here for a long time yet Kagome could see Miroku and Sango sitting there in front of the flames with their children and laughing in joy. The mats were long gone and thought the hut was empty Kagome could feel the love the hut had housed. This was where her friends had found happiness and it brought tears to her eyes. Kiki lead her out oblivious to Kagome's emotions and then showed her around some of the other huts. Then Kiki lead her to the family cemetery and pointed out Sango and Miroku's resting places. Kagome knelt down and cleared the dust of their headstones, her finger tracing their engraved names.  
"It's nice to finally see you both again, I have missed you so much and for me it had only been days, for you guys a whole lifetime had passed. I love you guys I hope you never forgot that." Kagome whispered letting a few tears fall. Kagome stood there for awhile before Kiki claimed her attention.  
"Come inside the house, this is where we keep some of the relics on display in the display room."  
"You live here?"  
"Yes, a modern house was built and members of our family have lived on site for years. It's the best way to protect the relics and the lands."

* * *

Kagome allowed Kiki to lead her to the relic room in her home and when Kagome saw the contents of the room she nearly passed out. Sitting in a case at the back of the room was Sango's Hiraikotsu, Kohaku's Kusarigama and Miroku's Shakujou. There were other weapons in the cases but those were the only ones she knew, and she knew them well. She walked across the room stopping to look in various display cases, one held Miroku's prayer beads, while another had Sango's shells that held her poisons and her and Kohaku's poison masks. Everything looked so old and breakable now, but then again 500 years had passed and it was amazing they made it this long. Kagome finally made it to the casement that held her now deceased friends weapons and touched the glass, yearning to touch what her friends had touched and held, just to feel close to them.

* * *

The bus ride home was uneventful as Kagome stared into space processing all that she had seen. Kiki had told her she was welcome to visit the historic grounds whenever she wished since it seemed she was so interested when Kagome went to leave. It had been so hard for her to not hug the girl who looked like Sango goodbye to comfort herself but she had settled for shaking her hand before walking away. By time she got home it was dinner time and she was glad to seek comfort in her mother's home cooking. Souta teased her about the amount of food she was consuming and she bitterly wished he had a subjugation necklace like InuYasha had, that would show the little brat. Oops. She sat up right. She hadn't had a chance to take them off! He would be stuck with them forever!  
"Kagome are you alright girl?" Asked her grandpa, a look of concern flashing across his old eyes.  
"InuYasha, I never took the necklace off, he will have to wear it for the rest of his life!" She sobbed.  
"Kagome dear, I'm sure he doesn't mind, it can be a reminder of you to keep with him always and you can take solace in a part of you is with him always. You are still connected though era's apart." Her mother said with a soft smile.  
Kagome gave a sad nod before excusing herself and headed off to have a bath in hopes she could relax and get a good night's rest before school in the morning. As she undressed the note she tucked into her jacket pocket fell out and she looked at it realising she had forgot she had even found it. Un-folding it she read it over again.

_'The smile you wear from the answers you sought,_  
_have allowed your heart and soul to begin to heal,_  
_The others however aren't missed in thought,_  
_Lost in legends try decipher what is real.'_

What did this one mean? Did she have to look for her other friend's fates using legends? How does one decipher truth from lies in stories of the past? Groaning in a most un-lady like manner she sank into the lavender bubbles of her bubble bath. She had to see this through. She wanted to know what was in the box and these notes were the only clues she had to go on in hopes of getting the damn thing open. Kagome still didn't know who had gifted her the box, or who was leaving the clue's, but she found herself more and more trying to think what could be inside. After finishing her soak, she got into her blue flannelette pj's and jumped into bed relishing the comfort, no longer would she have to sleep in a sleeping bag on the uncomfortable under the stars. But as she looked at the stars shining through her bedroom window she soon felt like she would rather be in a sleeping bag under the stars. With the friends that gave her so much comfort, much more so than her bed ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:****Timeless**

The morning came all too soon for Kagome, she had been dreaming of the feudal era and her friends she had left behind when her alarm clock snapped her back into reality. Rubbing her eyes in displeasure, she gave a loud audible groan when she saw the dreary weather outside. 'Looks like I'll need my umbrella' she thought as she began to get dressed. Once downstairs she joined her family for breakfast and remained silent in her lamenting despite her mother's attempts to engage in conversation. Once breakfast was done, she took some lunch money, grabbed her umbrella and headed off in the wet and cold towards the hell hole otherwise known as school. She nearly reached the school entrance and she heard her name called in unison, and she turned to see her friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka rushing up to her. Giving them a small smile and a wave, she waited for them to catch up and they walked into school together.

* * *

"Say Kagome your looking well, has your rheumatism gone?" Asked Eri who was fiddling with her yellow hair band after the rain messed her jet black hair as they walked down the corridor to their first class.  
"Yeah Kagome, we haven't seen you in awhile, you sure have a lot to catch up on." Yuka said shaking her brown bob-cut to try get rid of the wet dripping from the ends.  
"I'm sure you will do just fine Kagome!" Smiled Ayumi who was busy ringing water out from her long dark-brown wavy hair, which was quite sodden.  
Apparently her friends hadn't thought to take an umbrella today.  
"Easy for you to say, you're top of the class." Huffed Eri, who had rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry ill lend you my notes." Smiled Ayumi as she handed Kagome a set of neatly written notes.  
"Thank you Ayumi." Kagome replied gratefully as she placed the notes into her pink bag. She had to use her pink bag after her yellow bag had been left 500 years in the past.  
"What's wrong Kagome? Is it that delinquent boyfriend of yours?" Eri asked seeing the sadness flash through her friend's eyes.  
"Ah well we aren't together anymore, long distance didn't work for us." Kagome said. 'Isn't really a lie, 500 years is quite the long distance relationship.'  
"Oh that's too bad Kagome, what about Hojo?" Asked Yuka her hand on the classroom door handle.  
"Hojo is nice, but he isn't my type."  
"Well what is your type then?" queried Ayumi.  
'White haired half demons, with cute puppy ears.' Kagome thought sadly.  
Then the bell rang just as the girls walked in and Kagome sighed silently in relief. Saved by the bell.

* * *

Everyone was seated at their desks and awaiting the arrival of their tutor for history class. Ayumi had whispered their normal history teacher was on early maternity leave and so they had a new replacement tutor. Kagome winced, she hadn't even realised her tutor had been pregnant. Then again she hadn't been at school for awhile and when she was it wasn't for long. The door opened and a young dark haired man walked in wearing spec's and addressed the class.  
"Hello my name is Mr Katashi and I'll be your history tutor for the remainder of the school year. Mrs Nobu has had some complications with her baby so she has had to start her maternity leave sooner than expected. Now today we are going to look at the legend of the priestess and the half demon. Turn to page 134 in your text books and read over the legend we will have a discussion in ten minutes." Mr Katashi explained and soon all you could hear was pages being turned as everyone looked for the page they were to read from. Before reading Kagome glanced at the tutor, he was good looking and well built and looked far too young to be a tutor. Once finished with her ogling she turned to the text dreading to see if this was a legend she knew only too well.

* * *

_'A priestess of a small village Edo had little time to be a young woman, she was born a priestess and due to her duties she had no such time to put on makeup and pretty kimono's. Though she had a younger sister, she was lonely and felt like she had no place in the world she was an outsider in her own village. While young ladies chattered about their potential suitors, she slew demons. And while the young ladies sipped on their tea, she healed the wounded and blessed the dead. Her name was Kikyo and she was considered one of the greatest priestesses alongside the great Midoriko the creator of the Shikon jewel of four souls. Her rival was a dark priestess known as Tsubaki and she had cursed the young priestess so should she find love it would end in her violent death. Kikyo hadn't feared as she had never planned to fall in love. That was before she had met a half demon by the name of InuYasha, he had attempted to steal the jewel many times, the jewel she had been gifted to protect by a demon slayer tribe who could not purify it, and each time Kikyo stopped him but never killed him. Eventually one day they spoke and bonded over their shared pain of being outsiders. They became inseparable and evermore closer and eventually fell in love. They made plans for the future and it is said they wished to use the jewel to turn InuYasha human to purify it from the world so they could live together and be happy. But it was short lived, they were deceived by and evil demon and Kikyo lost her life after she sealed InuYasha to a tree. Rumours say she was brought back to life by a demon named Urasue and walked the earth as a living corpse feeding from the souls of others until InuYasha found her and saved her by setting her soul free to rest in peace. It was also rumoured that with InuYasha's dying breath he breathed her name aloud when he died. Members of the feudal era legend studies have argued over the rumours and many are divided on whether they were part of the legend or alternate endings from wishful thinkers. Regardless Kikyo and InuYasha had a love that was timeless and would have lasted well into their afterlife '_

* * *

Kagome bite down on her lip until she could taste blood, tears threatened to fall as she cursed the stupid teacher for making them study this particular legend. A love that was timeless? He was rumoured to say her name before he died? InuYasha died? It was all just too much, she felt like she couldn't breathe and her heart was thumping painfully in her chest.  
"Kagome are you okay?" Asked Yuka, though she sounded like she was underwater.  
"Sorry I'm not yet acquainted with your names are you alright miss?"  
Warily she looked up at the new voice that had spoken and saw her tutor look at her with concerned brown eyes.  
"I think I'll be fine."  
"Okay then, class lets discuss the legend. What are your thoughts on the relationship?"

Kagome was glad when school had ended and couldn't wait to get home and lay on her bed. It had been a hard day and she already had a mountain of homework to do. She left the school gates with her friends by her side as the history teacher watched from his classroom window.  
'I didn't think it would hit her that hard, she knew of their deep love, such a strange girl.' He thought.

* * *

After a fantastic hot home cooked meal and a hot bath to get rid of the cold damp feeling she had from the weather Kagome sat at her desk in her favourite blue flannelette pj's going over some of her homework while sipping some tea her mother had brought her. Every now and again she would turn her gaze to the locked box on her desk or the note book that had the sticky notes placed in wondering what her next step was in the journey to getting it open and finding out who left it.

_'The smile you wear from the answers you sought,_  
_have allowed your heart and soul to begin to heal,_  
_The others however aren't missed in thought,_  
_Lost in legends try decipher what is real.'_

What was the legend she had to decipher? The one she was taught today seemed pretty bang on. InuYasha had held her when she had died and they were at peace which saved her soul, the only part of the legend she wasn't sure of was if he had said her name when he died. Was that what she had to find the truth to? Or should she wait to see if it was another legend? Stupid note writer, why couldn't they just tell her in a letter what she need to do? Why did the dam box have to be locked? Cursing under her breath she turned off her lamp on her bedside table and slid into bed. Her phone vibrated indicating she had a message so she groaned and retrieved her phone from under her pillow to see who it was. Hojo. Great. Lying face down into her pillow she groaned.  
"Can I catch a break?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Not my type**

Kagome sat at her desk waiting for Mr Katashi to arrive and start the history lesson for the last part of the afternoon. It had been a long day, and after the history lesson they had the day before she was wishing to be anywhere other than the large classroom she currently sat in. Yuka was away sick so Hojo had decided to take her usual seat beside Kagome much to her dismay. Eri and Ayami had given her suggestive glances as they sat in front of her and she had glared daggers at them and was trying to summon the seven circles of hell to smite them.  
"Did you get my text? Can you make it to the movies on Saturday?" Hojo asked with his trademark bright smile breaking Kagome from her thoughts of hell fire.  
"I will let you know, I think grandpa needs some help around the shrine this weekend." Kagome lied.  
Eri flashed Kagome a look before turning to Ayami and whispering,  
"I bet she is still cut up over her ex the delinquent."  
"Mmhm." Agreed Ayami while Kagome a sympathetic look.  
Kagome was contemplating violence as she had heard what her friends had said, when the tutor walked in and apologised for his lateness. The classroom was quiet as he went over the outline for the day, it seemed they were to take a small formative test on the legend they read yesterday to see how much of the lesson sank in. No new legend today it seemed.

* * *

A bright crisp white piece of paper was placed in front of Kagome face down as the tutor handed out the test papers. Hojo had wished her luck and mumbling quietly she had wished him the same. When Mr Katashi reached the front of the class again he spoke as he started his stopwatch.  
"You have forty-five minutes starting now, you may turn over your test papers and begin."  
Kagome reluctantly turned over the first page and looked at the first question.

**What village did Kikyo grow up in?**

That was easy, Edo. Edo, Kagome missed it there, it was like her second home.

**What curse was placed on Kikyo and who was the woman who cursed her?**

That should she fall in love, her life would end violently. The curse was given to her by Tsubaki, Kagome scrawled in pen.

**What was the half demons name who Kikyo fell in love with?**

Inu, InuYasha. 'I miss him so much' She thought as she scribbled his name down.

**What was Kikyo entrusted and by whom?**

The Shikon jewel, and they demon slayer tribe entrusted in to her. 'Sango's ancestors'.

**What wish did Kikyo and her half demon want to use the jewel for?**

To make him human. 'Not that there was anything wrong with how he was' Kagome said inwardly.

**When it comes to the rumours of the legend what important piece of information is missing in regards to the half demon Kikyo feel in love with?**

This one Kagome had to think about. 'Hmm what is it?' She thought over and over. Then it hit her, it wasn't specified how he was unsealed from the tree Kikyo sealed him too! Since it said he was rumoured to have saved her soul! That had to be it!

Kagome had finished the test quickly and still had ten minutes before they would be collected in by the tutor. So she gazed out the window and looked to the sky. It was a nice day, no sign of the terrible weather they had yesterday. Big fluffy white clouds adored the baby blue bright sky as birds flew from the trees in her school yard. She wondered if it was a nice day in feudal Japan and wondered what her friends were doing and if they thought of her too.  
"Time. Pens down. I'll come and collect your papers. You may have a fifteen minute break before we start looking at another legend in the last hour before school ends."

* * *

"So why won't you go to the movies with Hojo?" Asked Ayumi, as they walked down to the canteen to get a drink.  
"I told you guys before he isn't my type." Sighed an aspirated Kagome.  
"You aren't over him are you?"  
Kagome looked at Eri sadly.  
"No I'm not."  
Her friends had meet InuYasha a few times, and she was glad the legends weren't illustrated as they would be surprised at the likeness of who they thought was her ex and the half demon in the legend. If they found out maybe she would just say that InuYasha was her ex's ancestors or something. But they had seen how good looking he was, and seen the good in him Kagome had fallen for. She would never find love again. No-one could fill InuYasha's shoes because no-one came close.

* * *

"Class we are going to take a brief look at the legend of the western lord and the little girl so turn to page 85 of your text books. In the time Kikyo and InuYasha roamed the land, a great lord ruled over the west."

_"The lord was full demon and InuYasha's alleged half brother. His name was Sesshomaru or better translated as the killing perfection, and that he was. He ruled the lands with a hard heart until he was injured and had lost an arm, however details of how this occurred aren't really known though experts have made guesses. A young orphaned girl from a nearby village sought to aid him by presenting him with food and water. He was most displeased as Sesshomaru never ate human food, and though humans like rats. Vermin filth. And he had sent the girl away many times, but she continued to try and help him, even at the cost of a beating. Sesshomaru had noticed this and had asked whom had struck her and not realising she was now a mute after her family was murdered in front of her , he received no answer. Soon enough he was well again and he went to leave. Wolves attacked the village Rin had one back to and she turned and ran towards where she left her patient last, but the wolves had caught her and she had been killed for sport as she was too small to be a decent meal. Sesshomaru caught the scent of her blood and went to investigate. That was when he found her on the path, the life gone from her eyes. His sword inherited by his father had pulsed and urged him to save the girl. The Tenseiga had the ability to restore a life again and was known as the sword from heaven. He brought Rin back and she lived again. From that day forth she travelled alongside him and got her ability to speak back."_

"Now that is as far as we are going today, the bell will sound soon, you may leave early."

* * *

Everyone quickly move from their desks heading for the door, while Kagome slowly packed her things before turning to leave when a hand on her arm stopped her.  
"Higurashi?"  
"Yes Mr Katashi."  
His expression looked strange, like his brown eyes were trying to tell her something.  
"I have some extra reading on the legend we learnt yesterday if you want it, it is more speculations but maybe you will be able to make something of them. You seemed very focused on the legend and though I haven't marked all the tests I can tell you that you did very well."  
Mr Katashi went to his desk and handed her a manila folder as her mind went into overdrive.

_'Maybe you can make something of them'_

_'Lost in legends try decipher what is real.'_

Taking the folder and bowing before she rushed out of the room, she couldn't wait to get home and see what was in the folder. Was this the next step into getting the box unlocked?

'Things are going as they should be, this is good.' Though Mr Katashi as he looked out his classroom window watching the young woman run like a wild hare clutching the folder in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The chapter is only small but it is needed for the continuation of the tale. Hope you are all enjoying, thank you to the reviewers, it is your reviews that keep me going!******

Chapter Six: Snow

"Where's the fire girl?" Her grandfather exclaimed when Kagome barrelled through the door and straight up into her room. 'Teenagers' he thought as he looked to his daughter in law who was smiling at him  
"It is good to see her more light hearted." Yasuo commented as she turned to look up the stairs her daughter had just dashed up with a look of determination.  
"Nah, sis is just loopy." Souta added from the living room as he played video games.  
Jin and Yasuo looked at each other grinning, it was just as well Kagome hadn't heard him say that she could be scary when she wanted to be a trait she got from her mother on the rare times Yasuo was mad she could be more fearsome than any enraged god.

* * *

Kicking off her shoes and rushing to her bright pink bed she lay down on her stomach and pulled open the manila folder with impatience. There was yellowed parchment and paper inside, first she went for the paper.

_'InuYasha the half brother of the feared lord of the west was freed from his seal by an unknown woman. He travelled to right his dead loves mistake and rid the world of the Shikon jewel forever when it had returned after being burnt with the dead priestess's body and when she was brought back from the dead he righted that wrong by helping her soul return to rest. Once it was done InuYasha continued to roam the country, often visiting friends he had made on his quests and he eventually grew old being a half demon where on his night of weakness he suffered pain of the heart and died. He left behind his wife Shiori who was also a half demon and their three children who were quarter demons but mostly resembled humans.'_

Kagome frowned, he got married? To Shiori? Had children and died of a heart attack or some such heart ailment? That didn't sound right, he was InuYasha If he was going to die he would do it with a bang, not simplistic like illness. And wasn't his life owed to Sesshomaru? Did that mean when they fought he had defeated his older brother? Kagome looked back over to the box on her desk. It had better be worth the trouble figuring all this legend stuff out. She looked for another piece of paper searching for another's supposed ending.

_'InuYasha was freed from his seal by his brother Sesshomaru who blamed his brother for their father's death and planned to take the half demons life in payment. So he freed him so they could fight to the death. The swords they carried both made from their father's fang did not allow them to kill each other, the tetsusaiga and Tenseiga protecting them both. Tetsusaiga however couldn't save him from Bakusaiga and after fighting a hard battle InuYasha finally was destroyed when Sesshomaru had used Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru then took possession of the Tetsusaiga and continued his rule over the western lands while his brothers remains lay in a shallow unmarked grave.'_

Kagome had cracked up at the thought of Sesshomaru unsealing InuYasha, it was just comical. So that version was definitely wrong. But then again they could have eventually fought, and Sesshomaru's newest sword was powerful they had seen that with the defeat of Naraku. But the beginning was without a doubt false. Getting up she decided she would go spend some time with her family before dinner and would come back and read some more when she went to bed.

* * *

After dinner Kagome went back into her room and glanced at the paper and parchment spread out on her bed, it was time to get back to work. She went through more and more of the endings the papers held or the alternate legends written and she couldn't find anything than ran true. Even the parchments were just primitive versions of what was re-written on the paper versions. It was midnight and she was exhausted. How was she meant to find truth in so many lies? Some contained small truths while others were complete lies. Then there were multiple reasons for InuYasha's death, how was she meant to know which was real? Groaning she put the pieces of parchment and paper back into the folder and lay down to attempt to get some sleep. Her brain was too tired for mysteries.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to the cold dark morning, large great almost black clouds floated ominously through the sky, the kind of clouds that promised snow fall. Even thought it was November it seemed snow was coming early this year. Dressing warmly she packed the manila folder into her pink bag and headed downstairs to get some breakfast before leaving.  
"Hey sis, looks like it's going to snow soon!" Said Souta excitedly, while packing his lunch.  
"Yeah, wish it wouldn't though."  
"Why, we could get time off of school?"  
"Guess that would be a good thing" She agreed, she just didn't enjoy being cold.  
"Be careful you two I'll see you when you get home. If the weather gets to bad ring me from your schools and ill come pick you up" Yasuo said to her children as they went to head out of the door.  
"Sure mom!" They both chimed before rushing out the door, slamming it behind them.

* * *

As the school day went on, snow began to fall and by just after midday the snow was getting quite thick so school was closed and the students free to go home. Since this would mean they would miss history, Kagome went to her history classroom to hand the folder back to her tutor before heading home.  
"Mr Katashi?"  
"Hello Higurashi, I thought all the students were sent home?" Mr Katashi was standing by the window watching the snow fall onto the ground with a peaceful expression which made him look otherworldly gorgeous. Shaking her head, Kagome pulled out the folder from her bag and walked up to him to hand it back to him.  
"Thank you, you could have held onto it longer. How did you manage to read it all?" he asked.  
"I stayed up till midnight, and its okay I didn't find what I was looking for."  
"What were you looking for?"  
Too late Kagome realised her mistake with her words and groaned inwardly she could really explain how she knew what she knew and why she was doing what she was doing.  
"I just wanted to try find the real end of the legend of the priestess and the half demon, but I guess I just felt none of them ran true."  
"Oh and why is that?" Kagome could have sworn she saw the strangest flash in the tutor's eyes when he spoke.  
"They just didn't seem right, I can't explain it." She settled for.  
"I think I can." She turned to look at her tutor as a gleam sparkled in his eyes.  
"Oh." Was all she could manage as she stared at him.  
"Yes it is a woman's intuition you use, correct?"  
Kagome nearly passed out, that wasn't what she was expecting him to say, she had hoped he would reveal something more mysterious and say he knew all about her. The feudal era had addled her brain, his answer was so simple like she should have expected something of the sort.  
"I guess." She answered before the silence stretched on much further.  
"The snow is getting heavy, you should get home before you end up snowed in here."  
"Yes Mr Katashi, see you!"

* * *

'That was too close, it wasn't time to reveal my secret, not much longer now.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all the amazing reviewers! Your kind words and suggestions even thoughts on how the story pans out mean so much to me and keep me going! Thank you all! This is more so a filler chapter but it is one that starts putting things into place for the plot to shimmer nicely 3 ******

Chapter Seven: Break

Kagome trudged through the white powdery snow as she journeyed home, she couldn't shake her tutor from her mind. He sounded like he knew something she didn't, and the looks that flashed across his face at times confused her. The conversation had taken an interesting turn just to be ended anti-climatically. Turning back she ran clumsily through the deep snow back to school to confront him again before she lost her nerve. She stopped abruptly when she felt something she hadn't felt for awhile it was like a lightning bolt had hit her, she felt a demonic aura. She looked up to where it was and saw someone she didn't expect to ever see again flying above her school.

Sesshomaru in a modern day dress shirt and pants on his demonic cloud, soaring upward up into the dark clouds and it looked like he hadn't seen her.

Then as quick as she had felt the aura and seen a quick glimpse of the demon, he was gone leaving only the dark snow clouded sky to her view. Rushing back to the school she had seen the demon fly away from, she tore back into her history classroom. The tutor was gone already, why did that not surprise her? What in the seven circles of hell was going on here? Was her tutor in league with Sesshomaru? Is that why she got the feeling he knew more than he was willing to say? How was Sesshomaru here? Did that mean the well was working? That had to be it, as from the glance she got he didn't look like he had aged at all, even for a demon 500 years is a long time so surely he would have aged slightly. She darted out of the classroom and tore through the snow to get home, hope was bubbling up inside her as she saw the shrine grow closer and closer to her as she ran. She had fallen into the snow a few times and was soaked but she ran on, hoping against hope. What if she could see them again, see him again. If there was a chance she would take it. She sprinted up the snow covered shrine steps and tore into the well house and without thought she jumped.

"Kagome?"  
"KAGOME!"

* * *

She awoke to a bright light shining through her eyelids, opening them slowly she realised they were bright fluorescent lights, the type you found in hospital. Opening her eyes further she saw her leg plastered up and propped up in a sling to keep it upright. The small room smelt like bleach and rubber gloves, and the walls were plain white, she was in hospital alright.  
"Kagome you are awake!"  
"Mom? What am I doing here?"  
"Souta found you in the well house unconscious. When you jumped you had broken your leg and knocked yourself out. So we had to get the neighbours to help pull you out telling them you had fallen in, and we brought you here. Kagome what were you thinking?" Her mother exclaimed voice filled with worry and laced in pain.  
"I just, I had just hoped." Kagome whispered brokenly.  
"Kagome, you told me yourself the well closed and you can't go back. What made you think today was any different?"  
"I don't know."  
"Kagome."  
"Mom please I just had hoped today was different okay!"  
"I know you care for them, more so InuYasha, but the well is closed Kagome. It was unfair for life to allow you to make such great bonds only for them to be separated by time. But Kagome count it as a blessing also, that you got the chance to meet them and make memories. But remember memories are part of our past, not our future and constantly dwelling in a memory of a time long gone is dangerous. You seriously injured yourself out of hope and a memory. Kagome please, hold your memories in your heart and move on, before you hurt yourself even more!"  
Kagome closed her eyes trying to drown out her mother's words. She had felt so sure that seeing him was a sign. A sign she could go back and be with the one she loved. Hope had failed her, she would never hope again.

* * *

A week they had kept her in the tiny room. Nurses came in smiling, asking her how she was feeling and if she needed pain relief. Her family visited, sometimes her friends and of course Hojo. She was gifted with flowers, chocolates and soft toys but what she really wanted no-one could give her. She had thought she was doing well, until seeing Sesshomaru a vision of the past she desperately wanted to be in had shown up in her time. Was she crazy, did she really even see him? No, she did. She had felt his aura as well as having seen him. There was no doubt. As the week went on she found herself to be more and more determined to speak with her history tutor and get to the bottom of why Sesshomaru was in her time and how he got there. More importantly did he have a way for her to return to the feudal era? A passage that meant she could reside between the two times so she didn't have to leave her family or the man she loved behind? That would be the greatest gift life could truly give her.

* * *

Kagome hobbled awkwardly out of the car, her mother had brought her home from the hospital, but although she was healing well she had to keep the cast on for six more weeks and trying to walk with it was impossible. Worse, she had to use crutches to aid her.  
"Here dear." Kagome's mother handed her the crutches and helped her daughter get her footing.  
Kagome groaned as she made her way slowly into her family home, Souta had rushed out and had held the door open for her.  
"Thanks." She murmured as she stepped inside.  
"Kagome, welcome home dear girl!"  
"Thanks Grandpa." Kagome said as she made her way to the stairs to head to her room. Her grandfather shot his daughter in law a look and she shook her head slightly at him.  
No it did not seem like Kagome was okay, not in the slightest.

* * *

"Dear are you sure you are well enough to go to school tomorrow?"  
"Yes Mom, I am. I've already had a week off, I'm feeling fine." Kagome sighed as her mother had come to bid her goodnight.  
"Alright dear, call if it gets too much and ill come and get you. For now get some rest, must be nice to be back in your own bed."  
"It is."  
"Kagome, are you going to be okay?" Her mother asked her voice heavy with concern.  
Her daughter then flashed her mother a look of pure determination. Kagome after having a week to think almost non-stop and now knew what it was she had to do now. She had to find Sesshomaru and find out how to get to the feudal era. She had a mission and a purpose and she planned to see it through, either that or she would die trying. Sesshomaru hated humans, he would not hesitate to kill her. Giving her mother a bright smile she answered;  
"Yes mother, I know what it is that I must do now."  
'There is the Kagome I have missed.' Yasuo thought as she gave her daughter a bright smile.

* * *

'Damn it!' The figure in the richly decorated room paced angrily. 'I didn't think she would turn back to head back to the school grounds. Or else I wouldn't have exposed myself so.' Sighing then placing its face on the cool window pane golden eyes looked at the snow covered ground. 'She was doing so well, distracted from the most part of her hurt and pain and then I miscalculated and she seeing what she did set her back and the stupid girl injured herself! Maybe the time has come sooner than planned, to reveal myself to her.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is really short and i apologize but there wasn't much more for me to draw out until the conversation begins etc, Anyway the plot is beginning to unfold and come together! :)**

**Chapter Eight: The clock ticks away**

Kagome stood at the door of her history classroom before entering, she had promised herself at the hospital she would not hope again so she pushed the emotion from her conscious and prepared to get the answers she sought. She would approach Mr Katashi after class had finished and would get to the bottom of whatever was going on. Her friends greeted her as soon as she opened the door to reveal her crippled self in the door way.  
"Higurashi, good to see you back."  
She turned to see the tutor behind her and she threw him a slight nod before she hobbled awkwardly to her desk which she was glad to see that Yuka was back sitting next to Kagome's seat and a disgruntled looking Hojo was back at his desk at the front of the room.

* * *

The lesson seemed to pass so quickly, and Kagome was losing her nerve. They were going over a new legend called the faithful flea and she really had no interest in the tale as somehow Myoga the flea was portrayed as brave when she herself knew he was a coward at the best of times. It wasn't like he had never helped them out, but why was it that he was note worthy and yet she wasn't? Some of the alternate endings of InuYasha and Kikyo's legend had an un-named woman in them, was that her? 'Un-named, risked my life to save another era that wasn't my own and all I get is un-named. Such is life.' She thought sadly. Time seemed to move faster than she wanted it to, the hands on the plain black and white analogue clock moving quickly until they had reached the time she had been dreading.

**BRINNNG!**

Class had ended. It was the end of the day.  
Kagome packed up slowly, telling her friends she would catch up with them soon she just needed to ask the tutor if he had any catch up material for the classes she had missed. Ayumi had written her a set of notes during her week off, but she had to see if he had any printouts for her. She gripped her hands to prevent them from visibly shaking. If she was wrong, she would sound insane to her tutor and looked up in an asylum.  
"Mr Katashi, is there any material I need to collect from you from my absence?" Kagome asked feeling her courage return with each word she spoke.  
Katashi handed her a manila folder file containing the class materials she had missed collecting during her absence and looked away from her.  
"Everything you will find in the folder however I will say you did not miss a lot and you should be up to speed should you go over the material and notes Ayumi wrote you tonight when you get home."  
"Thank you. Um can I ask you something."  
"Yes Higurashi."  
"The day the school was closed early, I saw someone who I didn't expect to see, I was wondering if you knew him.  
Before Kagome could decide whether she had actually seen it or not, the corners of Katashi's eyes she could see quickly and he stiffened ever so slightly.  
"Who was the person in question?" Katashi's voice even and minus any emotion.  
"A man by the name of Sesshomaru."  
At that Katashi turned and looked at her with a strange expression that confirmed her suspicions.  
"I know him." He finally answered.

* * *

Kagome stood as the silence stretched out to well past awkward. Thoughts raced through both of the minds the classroom occupied, before Kagome eventually broke the silence.  
"How do you know him?"  
"That isn't of importance right now." Katashi said looking away again.  
"What's going on, if you know him then you know he doesn't belong to this era. How did he get here?"  
"Belong in this era? What makes you think he doesn't?"  
"Because even though he is a demon, no-one can still look as good as they did 500 years ago, so how did he get here I need to know!"  
A strange look flittered in Katashi's expression as he took in her words.  
"Kagome, demons lives are as close as you can possibly get to an immortal existence. Demons age slowly and It would take at least another 500 years for Sesshomaru to take the appearance of a man in his late twenties early thirties. He didn't just turn up here. He has lived 500 years to get to the future you are in. Look Kagome, I know about you and the well. I know that you have seen first-hand some of what our legends today contain."  
"Oh. How did you know, did Sesshomaru tell you?" She asked sadly, as she hung her head. She felt shattered, and was glad she hadn't allowed herself to hope. Sesshomaru had just lived through five centuries and continued to live in her time where he would continue living. There really was no way back.  
"You could say that."  
"What do you mean?"  
She lifted her head up as he turned his own face towards her piercing her with his gaze.  
Molten golden eyes.  
"Sessh.. Sesshomaru?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Cold, but im still here**

The eyes changed back to Katashi's brown as they both just stared at each other.  
"Hello priestess." A cool baritone voice from the past jeered.  
"What, you, you are my tutor? How? You hate humans and yet you act so nice to everyone? How can this be?" Kagome stuttered as her mind went on a tangent. How was Katashi, Sesshomaru? What magic was this? They were complete opposites!  
"It has been five hundred years, time changes many and in a world today during the twenty first century life could not be as it was in the feudal era."  
"So you went and got nice on me?"  
"I learnt tolerance and patience priestess, do not mistake those things as kindness."  
"So are you going to kill me?"  
"What a question, but no I haven't got it written in my planner to end your life anytime soon, why do you wish that I would? I suppose I could make an exception and kill you right here where you stand should you so wish it?" The gold eyes melted back and were staring at her in a predatory nature.  
"Uh um no thanks I'll be just fine breathing." Kagome gulped.  
"In a manner of such you could quite well say I'm playing a role as a tutor, in answer to your question as to why my disguise per say is somewhat different to the Sesshomaru you knew back in the past." Sesshomaru said, as his eyes went back to brown.  
"Why a tutor? Why not the president?" Kagome said quietly unable to picture the Sesshomaru she had known as a teacher.  
"Because your filthy kind over populates and outnumbers the demons of today. The power of a president is nothing compared to the power of a lord who fought for his place in blood, sweat and tears. Here in this century all that is required to be a president is a degree, smarts and popularity. You humans took the honour out of everything. The right to rule is not fought for, it is campaigned with words and banners instead of battle and swords. The leaders of the world do not fight in their wars. They create armies to fight for them instead of standing beside their soldiers in the front lines. Weapons have been designed so the outcome of battle is not determined by skill or strength, rather more so as to who pulled the trigger first. You use technology to court and find a partner instead of fighting to earn a mate. Marriage, your term for mating, is not for life as many have numerous marriages in their lifetime. Woman dress indecently in this era and some men do not groom at all. This era has lost much of its loyalty, respect and tradition."**  
**It was the longest speech she had ever heard Sesshomaru ever make. She stood with her mouth open wide gawking at him as he stared out the window, he was the vision of a pissed off angel. Clearly this era did not suit him well.  
"So you ask why I am not a man of power in this age? It is because I would not want a fickle title and a fickle job 'running' a fickle world."  
Kagome looked down at her feet, so it seemed the planet she lived on today was not good enough for Sesshomaru. But when it came to him, what was good enough?  
"Sessh..Sesshomaru? Did anyone else make it to this era?"  
Another look flashed quickly past Sesshomaru's eyes.  
"Now isn't the time for such a discussion. You have a truth to find."

* * *

_'The smile you wear from the answers you sought,_  
_have allowed your heart and soul to begin to heal,_  
_The others however aren't missed in thought,_  
_Lost in legends try decipher what is real.'_

* * *

"You left me the box?" Kagome asked, slightly annoyed.  
"No."  
"Then how do you know who did?" She asked confused now.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said mockingly with a smirk on his face.  
Kagome pouted and stamped her foot and turned to leave the room.  
"It is the ending you least expect and the one that hurts the most, though it took awhile for him to move on." Sesshomaru said before she left the room completely.  
He knew she had heard him.  
Sesshomaru allowed himself the luxury to sigh. Though it was before expected, she now knew who he was. And when his task was done with he could be rid of her. The way she looked when she pouted at him came to mind, sure she was pretty, and he as a man would admit that much. But then wasn't that the way of the world? The most deadly things in the world were often the more beautiful. He should know, his name meant killing perfection for good reason, he wasn't vain but he knew he looked great and he knew all too well how to kill and kill well. She was dangerous because she was poisonous. She was poisonous because she was a human. Humans were a poison that diluted great blood, a poison that destroyed a clean world and made the entire race seem like the plague. A few select humans were the exception, one of those humans of course being Rin. Had humans today been more like her then the world would have been a better place.

* * *

Kagome hobbled to the front gate of her school and into her mother's waiting car.  
"What took you so long dear?" Her mother asked smiling brightly.  
"I had to pick up some worksheets and material I had missed during my week away." Kagome mumbled, just wanting to go home and forget the crazy afternoon.  
"Oh that's good then, I'm sure you will catch up in no time!"

_"It is the ending you least expect and the one that hurts the most, though it took awhile for him to move on"_

'Stupid dam Sesshomaru the cocky bastard. How did he know she was searching for a correct ending to InuYasha and Kikyo's legend? Did InuYasha really move on?' Kagome thought as she watched Tokyo fly past her passenger seat car window. The sun was bright and highlighted her black hair with a reddish tinge as the tendrils gently caressed her face. Her heart was hurting, she knew the minute the words left which ending was true.

* * *

_'InuYasha the half brother of the feared lord of the west was freed from his seal by an unknown woman. He travelled to right his dead loves mistake and rid the world of the Shikon jewel forever when it had returned after being burnt with the dead priestess's body and when she was brought back from the dead he righted that wrong by helping her soul return to rest. Once it was done InuYasha continued to roam the country, often visiting friends he had made on his quests and he eventually grew old being a half demon where on his night of weakness he suffered pain of the heart and died. He left behind his wife Shiori who was also a half demon and their three children who were quarter demons but mostly resembled humans.'_

* * *

InuYasha had eventually forgotten her.  
InuYasha had eventually died.  
When she realized he died from a simple pain in the heart.  
Her own heart almost ceased beating.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for the next update, im on holidays so the chapters will come out faster now :) For all the readers who are Sess/Kag fans ive started a Facebook community group for the pairing where i place youtube links and links to works in fan fiction that are brilliant for you all to check out, type in Sess/Kag in the facebook search bar or look for the link on my profile :) so please go like! This chapter shows her slip up as she tries to control her emotions.**

**Chapter Ten: High**

"Kagome get up, you will be late for school!" Her mother called from down stairs.  
"I decided to start the weekend early." Kagome groaned curling up into a ball under her pink heavy duvet.  
"Kagome, come on, down stairs now." Her mother called sternly.  
Mumbling a string of uncharacteristic profanities under her breath, Kagome hopped out of bed and got into her uniform. She glared at her bulky cast and placed her cast shoe on, before heading downstairs swinging on her crutches.  
"Hey sis can I have a turn?" Souta asked when he turned to greet her whilst rinsing his breakfast dishes.  
"Sure only if I can break your leg first."  
"Mom, Kagome said she was going to break my leg!" Souta tattled.  
"Kagome don't be so cruel to your brother. Both of you in the car now, Souta do you have soccer practice after school again today? If not ill pick you up after I collect Kagome." Yasuo asked her son.  
"No I have practice, but grandpa said he would come and watch when he is finished at the doctors." Souta said smiling at his mother brightly.

* * *

The day wore on and by last class Kagome was ready to explode in frustration, she just wanted to go home. Luckily today they didn't have a history class so she didn't have to deal with Sesshomaru. It was an English class, her last one of the day, and her normal tutor Ms Chan was away so the tutor who was acting as a substitute was none other than Sesshomaru or Mr Katashi, and Kagome was confused that two people were really just one and didn't know which name she wanted to call them. She stared out the window for most of the lesson, not really paying attention as she watched the sun glisten off the snow blanketing the ground lost in her thoughts of those she missed.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome took her gaze from the window to see the whole class and her tutor/feudal era enemy staring at her, gulping she spoke.  
"Yes Mr Katashi."  
"The sentence on the board, read it out."  
Kagome groaned inwardly, she really should have paid attention, looking at her tutor she swore she saw a slight smirk on his face and glared back. He was messing with her. The cold cruel lord of the west was taking pleasure in her embarrassment the twisted perverted man that he was. While reciting the sentence her mind was busy firing arrows at Sesshomaru's tall form blasting him to a million pieces and sending the pieces into the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

Once class had ended Kagome packed up slowly determined to give the cold prince a piece of her mind. Once she waved goodbye to her friends and dodged another date attempt from Hojo and sent him on his way, she stormed up to an amused looking Sesshomaru.  
"You, you are a prick did you know that?" She cussed and Sesshomaru was taken back. As angry as the girl had been in the past, she had never resorted to cussing before and she briefly reminded him of his uncouth half brother.  
"You will get detention for speaking to your tutor in such a manner Ka-go-me."  
She glared at the way he said her name in a snarky manner.  
"Cut the crap Sesshomaru, don't use your little charade to mess with me, I take my education seriously."  
"Then perhaps paying attention in class would be appropriate?"  
" Who said I wasn't?"  
"You spent the whole lesson staring out the window, I find it difficult to believe you were paying attention."  
"The view outside was better than the one in front of me."  
Sesshomaru smirked at her evilly. This human had the gall to insult him? It may be the future but he was still a demon. His eyes flashed back to his golden molten eyes but red was filtering through making him look menacing.  
"You forget I can end your life before you have the chance to blink, so think twice before you decide to insult my person." Sesshomaru almost growled.  
Kagome refused to be intimidated but couldn't help the small gasp of shock that escaped her lips.  
"Think twice before you decide to start messing with me at school." She said bravely and before he could answer her she ran out of the classroom to meet her mother. Sesshomaru stood in fury at the blatant disrespect he had shown him.  
'Let the games begin.'

* * *

That night Kagome lay on her bed after finishing her homework, staring at the wooden box that continued to remain locked. She had found the truth to InuYasha's death, but no other clue had been left. Maybe there was more information to be found. Luckily it was the weekend and she had two days of ample free time to try and solve the mystery and keep her mind off a certain demon lord who had her infuriated. Running her hand through her hair she looked up at the ceiling, bored. She had so much free time now since she wasn't travelling through time and she didn't know what to do with herself. The box was proving a great distraction from spending all her time feeling sorry for herself, but then it didn't fill up all her time and she had room left to sit and wonder about her friends left behind and the love of her life that eventually moved on. That part hurt the most. It wasn't that she was selfish and wanted him to be as miserable as she was. It was that she wished it was her that got to marry him and her that bore him children. 'At least he wasn't lonely.' She though as tears burnt her eyes 'Don't be selfish, be glad he got a happy ending.' She then thought of Shippo, Kaede, Koga and Kirara. She still didn't know what became of them as Kiki didn't mention Kirara when she visited Sango and Miroku's grave site and in the texts she had been reading they were rarely mentioned. Her thoughts went to others she had met on her journey like Ayame, Jinenji, Ginta and Hakkaku. Then her thoughts went back to Sesshomaru. Where was Jaken? What happened to Ah-Un? What of Rin? Sighing she flipped back the covers and snuggled into bed. So many questions and yet she had so few answers. Her heart felt raw as her control of her emotions began to slip, so sucking it up she tried to think of ways to get back at the demon lord before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the window, warm light caressing her face as her eyelids fluttered as she woke. It was a beautiful day and she had planned to do more research into her other friend's fates after she was brought back to her own time. She planned a library trip for the morning and in the afternoon she promised the girls she would see a movie with them if they promised not to invite Hojo. Getting up and dressing for the day she went downstairs to greet her mother and stopped in her tracks when she was her mother's tears.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Kagome, dear remember how your grandfather went to the doctors yesterday? He got some bad news over the phone this morning. He has colon cancer dear, and it was found to late. It has spread all through his intestines and there is nothing they can do other than lessen the pain. They have deemed him terminal and have given him six months to live." Her mother choked out the last sentence before bursting into tears. Kagome's heart stopped and she switched to auto-pilot walking over to her mother and hugging her. Souta was outside with his grandfather who was sweeping the shrine grounds as he did every morning, giving his grandfather a hand.  
"Does Souta know?" Kagome asked quietly.  
"Yes. He was up an hour before you. He cried but when your grandfather told him he had to be strong because he would be the man of the house soon, Souta soon calmed down and so your Grandfather started showing him the ropes so Souta can help me with the shrine grounds when, well when your grandfather goes."  
Kagome drew her mother into another hug and let her mother cry it out some more. Kagome however felt numb, her own eyes dry, and when her mother stopped shedding tears she told her mother she was going to the library before walking out the door.

* * *

Kagome walked in a daze, her eyes looking straight ahead but seeing nothing. When she finally stopped and took a look around she realised she had walked the complete wrong way and was in the dodger side of town. She saw a park up ahead and decided to go swing, as swinging always made her feel better. It reminded her of her late father, who always took her to the park when she was younger and would push her on the swing set until she learnt to swing herself. Taking the last vacant swing she sat down and looked around the park. A large black patch of black was on the uneven lawn, someone had attempted to light a fire and burnt the grass and ground. Tagging littered the playground equipment and rubbish along with empty alcohol bottles and cigarette butts adorned the ground. A young man was sitting on the other swing and looked over at her. He looked a little older than Kagome with bleach blonde spiked up hair and dark chocolate eyes. He was holding a pipe that was smoking slightly giving off a strange herbal smell.  
"Want some?" He asked in a bored tone.  
"What is it?"  
"Weed."  
Kagome took the pipe and lit the dried slightly smoking bud with the lighter he handed her and took a toke, instantly choking as smoke exited her lungs and nostrils burning her nose and throat.  
"You have to hold it in, watch me." The man said as he took the pipe and lighter back, taking a toke, before handing them back to her.  
Kagome tried again and did better the second time. Part of her was screaming at her, telling her what she was doing was wrong and that she was better than that. The other part wanted her to forget the pain of her dying grandfather the icing on the cake tipping her off the edge. As she blew the smoke from her lungs, sensible Kagome disappeared and reckless Kagome won.  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked the man as she handed him the pipe.  
"Mao."  
"Oh, mines Kagome."  
Soon Kagome felt like the front of her was like water, and it gave her the giggles as she explained to Mao how she felt. Mao laughed and said that happened his first time too and asked if she wanted anymore. They smoked two more pipes between them before swinging together and feeling exhilarated in their high as they talked about random things for the rest of the morning. They then went and got some crisps and candy from the corner store before returning to the park to sit on the bench to eat as Mao explained pot made you hungry and made food taste like heaven. Soon it was late afternoon and Kagome had to leave to go to the movies. They shared one more pipe together as they exchanged numbers promising to meet up the next day around the same time. Then Kagome left the park waving goodbye to her new friend feeling on top of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: And just like the movies..**

"Kagome it's about time you got here!" Exclaimed Yuka, as she grabbed her friends arm pulling her towards Eri and Ayami.  
"Sorry I got preoccupied."  
"Hey Kagome, whoa! You smell funny! Here put on some of this, it's my new perfume." Said Erin screwing her face up at Kagome as she handed her the small perfume bottle.  
"Kagome what were you doing? You look kind of out of it too." Commented Ayumi as Kagome put on some sweet floral smelling perfume.  
"Nothing I was at the library." Kagome lied looking away from them. She felt like she couldn't look them straight in the eye as her buzz was making her paranoid and she wondered if they knew what she had been doing.  
"Ohh well lets go get our tickets and get some popcorn!" Exclaimed Eri  
"Ah-huh" agreed Ayami as she watched Yuka grab Kagome and lead her and her bulky cast to the ticket booth to get their tickets.

* * *

The movie was a chick flick and all her friends had cried through the movie while Kagome was in heaven with amazing tasting warm popcorn. She had eaten a large box to herself and downed a large coke as well. Her lips felt weird from the salt on the popcorn and she soon found herself thirsty again.  
"Woah Kagome I can't believe you ate and drank that much!" Ayami exclaimed as she watched Kagome throw away her rubbish as they left the theatre.  
"I skipped lunch." Kagome lied feeling her high wear off and tiredness setting in.  
"That movie was so sweet! I hope I find a man like that." Eri sighed.  
"And he was so gorgeous!" Yuka added with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
They reached the shrine steps and the girls waved goodbye to Kagome before continuing on their way home leaving Kagome to ascend the steps alone. She went straight to her room, telling her mother as she walked past the kitchen she wasn't hungry for dinner, lay down and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up feeling normal, glad that weed apparently didn't leave you with a hangover of sorts. Her friend Eri had an older sister who had let her drink once and Eri had said the next morning had been hell for her and had she had sworn never to drink again. Her phone buzzed and it was a text from Mao, and without giving herself time to think, she text back telling him she would meet him in fifteen minutes at the same park she meet him yesterday. She had felt free while she was high and the angst around her was gone from her mind, she wanted to feel that again despite her sensible side begging her not to make such a stupid choice again and to actually head to the library and do the research to crack the mystery of the box she was meant to have done the day before. But that had left her with more guilt so she took the box and placed it in her desk drawer, and she got up and got dressed grabbing her purse on her way out of her room wanting to get high more than ever. She greeted her family with kiss on each of their cheeks, grabbed a piece of fruit for the walk and bid them goodbye before rushing out the door.

* * *

Mao was sitting on the swing he had the day before and greeted her with a smile. She took the swing next to his and flashed him a smile as well. He was wearing the same black skinny jeans as the day before and the same DC skater shoes with skulls, he also had on a red button down shirt un-tucked. She was dressed in a baby blue summer dress that was above the knee with spaghetti straps and a yellow cardigan. She had a black flat on with yellow bow on the top on her un-casted foot. They looked like a punk and preppy princess sitting on a swing beside each other, perfect opposites like her and InuYasha had been. Shaking that painful thought from her mind she took the pipe offered to her and took a big deep toke before handing it back to Mao. They had the first pipe in silence before he finally broke the silence while they were swinging.  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing this side of town anyway."  
"Having a rough patch."  
"A break up?"  
"You could say that, what about you?"  
"Born and breed here, live in that apartment over there with my older brother."  
"Where's your mum and dad?"  
"Dead."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, it was a long time ago. How did you break your leg? Must get tired walking around with crutches."  
"Fell down a well, and yeah with all the walking I do it gets annoying."  
The morning wore on and after a few more pipes they found themselves lying next to each other watching clouds in the harsh uneven grass that prickled Kagome's legs. They were laughing at the shape of a cloud he thought looked like a guitar, when she swore it looked like a headless silhouette of a shapely woman. Then like it was the most natural thing in the world, Mao leaned over her and kissed her. It was a light kiss, sweet and innocent. It wasn't full of desperation like the only kiss she had shared with InuYasha when she had kissed him to prevent him from turning into a full blooded demon. She had instinctively kissed him back, which had encouraged him to brush her bottom lip with his weed tasting tongue. Sighing slightly, she allowed her own tongue to timidly slip into his mouth unsure if what she was doing was right, it sure felt right. The pit of her stomach tingled. Her blood seemed to fizz in her veins as her quickly beating heart pumped it throughout her small body. They continued to kiss and folic in the grass until Mao got a text from his brother and had to go. It was lunchtime so Kagome decided to get some take-a-way chicken burgers and then go home since she wanted to enjoy her Sunday afternoon relaxing before she had to deal with the beginning of a new week at school.

* * *

The morning came too soon for Kagome and she grudgingly got up for school early than usual. Mao offered to meet her at her school early so they could have a 'wake and bake session' on the volleyball courts.  
"Kagome your up early, I'm glad I wanted to talk to you and see how you are doing. I haven't seen much of you over the past few days and I want to know how you are coping with your grandfathers diagnosis."  
"Sorry I am on my way out. I have to go in early today. I'll see you when I get home, bye! Bye Grandpa , Bye Souta!" She called as she ran out the door leaving her mother standing stunned.  
"Where is she off to so early?" Grumped old Jin from the living room, he had an early appointment at the hospital and early starts made him short tempered, more so than usual.  
"Do you want some tea?" Yasuo asked smiling at the grumpy old man as a sleepy Souta stumbled down the stairs.  
"What's with Kagome being up so early? Would it have killed her to keep her voice down?" he mumbled as he took a seat next to his grandfather. This made Yasuo smile even more, the contrast of the old grumpy man and the young grumpy boy was just too precious.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the empty desk belonging to Kagome, she was ten minutes late to her first class of the day, maybe she wasn't coming to school today. 'Oh well, ill just pick on someone else.' Sesshomaru thought while scanning the room for a new victim. The classroom door then opened and an out-of-it looking Kagome straightening up her uniform dishevelled from making out with Mao entered the room, and then sauntered over to her desk looking slightly sheepish and dazed. That's when the smell hit him masked under a floral scent of perfume, the smell of marijuana. He couldn't believe little miss 'I'm the pure Shikon jewel priestess' was high off illegal drugs! His eyes narrowed as he addressed the glazed eyed girl who had just taken her seat.  
"Higurashi you will wait after the lesson and inform me as to why you were so late without a late pass."  
The lesson was the history of how the small village of Edo grew to be the large city of Tokyo and a giant bore in most of the class occupiants opinions. Yuka had whispered to Kagome asking if she was alright at one stage when Kagome had put her forehead on the cool surface of her desk and wrapped her arms around her head to hide her face. Kagome had looked up and said she was fine, though Yuka told her to get more sleep as her eyes were bloodshot and it wasn't a good look. Eri and Ayami had glanced over in regular intervals to check on their friend and Hojo glanced at her throughout the lesson, but then again that was quite normal for him. Her skin under her cast itched and she couldn't wait for it to come off and debated using her ruler to scratch her neglected skin.

* * *

"Higurashi, over here please."  
The lesson had come to an end and her attempt to leave hoping he had forgotten were dashed, soon enough it was only the two of them left in the classroom.  
"What do you want?" She groaned at him as she leaned heavily on her crutches.  
"Why were you late?"  
"I helped a friend out before school and it took longer than I thought." She lied.  
"I can smell lies Kagome."  
"It is really none of your business."  
"As my student you will find yes it is my business when you arrive to my class late, wasted."  
Kagome's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed in a glare.  
"I am not wasted Sesshomaru."  
"Demonic senses, you forget I possess them. I can smell the marijuana on your clothes and on your breath. Your eyes are glazed and bloodshot. Your heart rate elevated. I know you are as they say, riding a high."  
Kagome turned to leave and a hand gripped her wrist to stop her.  
"Don't do it again, or I will have to report it."  
"Don't threaten me again or ill expose you."  
They glared daggers at each other, none willing to back down and give the other the upper hand. Kagome was the first to look away as she headed for the door, she had math and that promised more fun than a glaring match with a cocky demon lord. Sesshomaru let her go and briefly wondered what would cause such a pure girl to dabble in drug use as he prepared for his next class.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, i have decided to take a fans advice and not allow Kagome to dwell in her drug taking too long, but this fitted into my plot well and so here is the nest chapter. For those Sess/Kag fans who have facebook i have made a Sess/Kag comuunity 'like' page where i upload links of great stories ive found, doujinshi, artwork and amv's, you can find the link in my author profile so if you are interested give the page a like and take a look! I havent had a chance to proof read so i hope i havent made to many mistakes, well i hope you enjoy!******

Chapter Twelve: Her tears dont fall, they crash around me.

Kagome was walking home from school, tired from a stressful day and her mother was unable to pick her up so she made the slow journey home with her heavy cast weighing her down. Her high had worn off and she was feeling tired and vulnerable. Mao had text her during her lunch break to inform her that his girlfriend was back in the city, so he couldn't see her anymore. It was odd and out of the blue since he hadnt said anything this morning and they had planned to hang out after she finished school. She knew she should have been offended, but it wasn't that she really had feelings for him. He was a distraction from her pain and hurt alongside the high he provided. Truth being she had been debating in her head all morning after being served by Sesshomaru to tell Mao she couldn't see him anymore. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared of Sesshomaru dobbing her in or blackmailing her. It was bad enough he knew she had been high and she didn't need to give him more ammo by continuing to get high. She saw a car slow down as it passed her, and then stop by the side walk ahead of her. She saw the door open and groaned when the figure got out of the car, it was Sesshomaru in his teacher disguise.

"Get in the car."  
"My mother warned me about getting into cars with strangers."  
"Kagome, get in the car before I put you in the dam vehicle myself."  
Sighing she hobbled up and put her crutches in the back seat and then sat in the passenger's side staring out the window wishing to be in hell rather than in a car with the devil.  
"I did some research today. I believe you won't be seeing your dealer again."  
Kagome turned and just stared at him with a tired expression.  
"I tracked him down and informed him to be rid of you, before I robbed him of his manhood. I unfortunately have an obligation to ensure you complete the mystery of the box before I allow you to destroy yourself. So you can wait until then to become a mindless pot smoker, if I don't end your life when I'm not honour bound."  
Kagome back to looking out the window, felt a small sense of relief when the car pulled out back into traffic, she would be home soon. Sesshomaru was a little miffed she was ignoring him, he at least expected her to blow up at him for interfering but she didn't. She hadn't asked why he was honour bound in fact she hadn't asked him anything at all not even the fact he could drive. It bothered him.  
Soon they were outside the shrine and muttering a half hearted thanks as she went to get out of the car. His hand on her wrist stopped her from reaching the door handle and the doors automatically locked and before she could protest he pulled out into the road and drove off.

* * *

"This is kidnapping, take me home!"  
"I will continue to drive until you enlighten me as to how a pathetic human priestess managed to become even more pathetic in a path of self destruction."  
"Take. Me. Home."  
"You have been sad and moody, you broke your leg supposedly falling into a well but I'll bet my demonic heritage you jumped trying to get back to the half breed you continue to pine for and now you have been getting high and seeking pleasure with a downtown scum of a boy you obviously didn't love the half breed if you can replace him with that filth. Humans are low, but you, you have started stooping lower!"  
Kagome turned her face away from him, trying in vain to get the door open. The sealed control of her emotions was threatening to break and she did not want to fall to pieces in her current company's presence.  
"I didn't fucking replace him, Mao was a distraction. The weed was a distraction. In a month I lost my friends in the feudal era and the man I love. I then found out the man I love had got married and lived happily ever after and died of a heart attack, a simple fucking heart attack a death that didn't fit him at all. I broke my leg because when I saw you, as the demon you are, I jumped thinking I could go back. I jumped because I allowed myself to hope. That day my leg and my ability to hope were broken. My grandfather has been given a death sentence, and over the next few months I get to watch him die. I get to watch my brother grow up to fast to take my grandfathers place. I get to watch my mum bury another man she loves and hide her feelings to save me and my brother further misery. A demon lord who hates me had kidnapped me, my life couldn't possibly get any worse so if you're going to kill me fucking do it already!" Kagome snapped turning to face him with angry tears rushing down her sickly pale face dripping onto her short bottle green school uniform skirt. She was broken. He could see her shattered soul displayed for all to see with the expression in her eyes. It was raw emotion, and it scared him, as it threatened his resolve that to show such emotion was a sign of weakness. Weakness was unbefitting of a demon lord of the west. Weakness wasn't ever an option. But here she was, weak and begging for death but she had never seemed more fierce or reckless than she did in that moment. It was like her pain had stripped her of her caution. He was drawn to it. He turned the car around and began driving her home.  
"Thank you." She whispered as she wiped the last of her tears.

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed thinking over the strange car ride with Sesshomaru. They both had stayed silent after she thanked him for turning the car around to take her home. He let her out at the shrine and drove off, without a second glance at her. She had gone inside and finally let her mother know how sad she was her grandfather was dying. Her tears had put her mother in tears as well as the old man eavesdropping from the hallway. They had a family dinner and had spent it reminiscing and assuring each other it would be okay they would get through. They had even planned a bucket list of things Jin wanted to do before he died and each of them promised to help him cross every single one off. Then she had gone to bed, where she was currently. She glanced out the window, where funnily enough there was a crescent moon in the jet black night sky. She missed seeing that same moon on Sesshomaru's forehead, he seemed so normal now with his disguise. It just wasn't right.

* * *

"How do you disguise yourself?"  
It was the end of class and after wondering about his disguise last night she had decided to wait after history class and just ask him.  
"Magic."  
"Seriously, how?"  
"Magic."  
Kagome scowled at him slightly.  
"It is cloaking magic, a spell that us demons perfected when you humans bred like rabbits and over populated the land taking away our forests, we had to blend in to fit into the world you humans moulded."  
"Oh, I didn't think magic existed."  
"Hn, yet you know demons and gods do?"  
"That's different, the magic I'm thinking of involves a wand and magic words like hocus pokus."  
"Fickle minded human."  
"Stupid demon."  
With that she left the room, off to her next class leaving Sesshomaru to wonder if he should have killed her when she had asked the afternoon before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Sweet child of mine.. **

Kagome walked home thinking over her short but brief conversation with the arrogant demon lord, and had to give him some credit. He didn't bring up the conversation in the car and taunt her as she expected him to. She had text Mao to apologise for Sesshomaru's threats, well Mr Katashi's threats and she hadn't received a reply. Sesshomaru must have pulled quite the number on him. She would miss the feeling being high with him gave her if she had to be honest, but she knew masking her problems was wrong. One couldn't live life consistently high out of their mind. Oh if her mother ever found out she would be so disappointed. It was time to get back to solving the mystery of the box, since apparently the box made Sesshomaru obligated to her. She would have to ask him about that. Truth be told she was confused, she figured out InuYasha's end and separated truth from lies, she didn't know what truth the box wanted her to find next. Shippo? Koga? Who? The snow on the ground gave the air a bite and she had to admit she thought winter was far more beautiful than summer. It was easy to find warm, colour and the sun beautiful but the winter had a sophisticated beauty if you stopped and took the chance to look. The glistening snow, white and pure and blanketing the earth in a cool embrace. The icicles that hung from bare tree's giving them a decorated beauty shining like crystal. She couldn't help but think if maybe Sesshomaru was like winter, sure he was a good looking guy but maybe there was more to him if someone looked close enough. She then laughed at herself, such thoughts. The winter was making her crazy.

* * *

"The bell has signalled school is over why are you still here?" Sesshomaru snapped, he wasn't having a good day today. A student was ill and had been sick on his shoes and he had to resist very hard to not poison the snivelling boy with his claws and he had to try very hard to pretend to care. Such was the life of a pretender. The Kagome had strolled, wait more like hobbled in and stood there gawking at him like he was on show.  
"You said you were obligated.."  
"I can't tell you details on that, not yet so go away." He interrupted.  
"Don't be so rude, I was just asking when I'm getting my next clue, I sought truth from lies. What more did the clue want of me?" Kagome snapped back appalled at his rudeness.

_'The smile you wear from the answers you sought,_  
_have allowed your heart and soul to begin to heal,_  
_The others however aren't missed in thought,_  
_Lost in legends try decipher what is real.'_

Sesshomaru recited the poem and then shot her a bored look. She had done what was asked but he had reasons for not giving her the third clue. She couldn't handle it. Especially not with the information he had received when she melted down in his car. But he had an obligation and he swore there would be hell to pay that he had to be subjected to this, but the reward he received as payment was well worth it.

_'The loss of any such loved one bears pain,_  
_As a loved one can differ from lover to kin,_  
_Loss forms tears that fall like winter rain,_  
_Prepare for the pain when you read within._

He handed her the clue, which was more like a warning for what else he was about to give her. It was an old yellowed letter written to Sango and Miroku from a member of the fox demon clan, informing them of Shippo's demise. During a fox-demon exam a demon attacked and went to attack a fox kit, Shippo's kit. Shippo had jumped in and taken the hit, giving his peers to kill the demon in retribution. The demon however left him with irreparable injuries and he died a few hours after. The letter stated he wished to be buried under the scared tree in Edo, the village that changed his story from tragedy to a fairy tale with a happy ending. He died protecting his child and did so with no regrets, his daughter Kagome would live to see another day and he would watch over her and wished these last words to be included to the letter telling his friends of his death. The letter had dried wet patches indicating either Sango or Miroku had wept as they had read this. Fresh tears threatened the ancient letter as Kagome's eyes welled up. She bit down on her lip so hard she could taste blood in her mouth. Shippo. Shippo was murdered. He saved his daughter, the daughter he named after her. Her heart went from broken to shattered, her heart ceased to beat for a few seconds. She tried to breathe but the intense pain in her chest prevented her. Sesshomaru growled inwardly at himself, he knew he should have waited. She was all ready broken, now she was shattered, he could almost hear her heart break into small pieces like one dropping a glass. Her heart even stopped altogether and in those seconds he feared it would start beating again. He hated his given task and wished he had never accepted it. Nothing was worth breaking someone's spirit completely like what he had given her, shattered hers. Then she fell to her knees, her legs unable to support her any longer. He had to get her out of here.

* * *

Kagome allowed Sesshomaru to half support her and walk down the corridor, out the building and into the now deserted staff car park and into his lone car. The cleaners who parked around the corner were all that were left and they would be locking up soon. Kagome felt like she was underwater as she struggled to breathe. She couldn't hear properly, or even see. Life was cruel, why had life allowed her to make such friends and find love only to take it away. Leaving her to hear how each died, the only fitting deaths being Sango and Miroku's. InuYasha had been taken in his moment of weakness, his heart no less. Shippo murdered. Why did who ever gave her the box want her to know these things? Wasn't she better off just wondering? Making her own theories? Shippo, he was a kit when she was taken from him. She had loved him almost as a mother would. And he was killed. His daughter named after her had to grow up without her father. Proberly thinking it was all her fault that her father had died. The car moved out of the city and into the country when finally Sesshomaru parked the car facing a rice field and cut the engine.

"Kagome."  
She heard her name but she couldn't find her voice in the daze she was in.  
"Kagome!"  
She turned and faced Sesshomaru, slowly realising she was in his car and in the country.  
"Why?" Was her simple question.  
"You had to know."  
"I was better off not knowing."  
"He honoured you, giving your name to his daughter. Are you saying that displeases you?"  
"No, the part where he, he was.." She choked up and fresh tears fell and Sesshomaru had to look away. Her broken expression made him want to touch her face and wipe the clear drops of salty water away. Pretending to be human was making him want to act like one and he didn't like it.  
"He died with honour."  
"He died and left a daughter behind, a daughter that will no doubt grow up and believe it was her fault she lost her dad far too soon."  
Sesshomaru turned quickly to face her again at those words. He knew what it was like to lose a father, though not as young as the kit. He also knew what it was like to blame oneself a parent's death. Had he tried to stop his father from running to his death, he may of lived instead of dying at the hands of the human, Takemaru no less. But the fault of Shippo's death was not the kit's but the demon who attacked just as he had learnt in time the death of his father was not his fault but the slimy dragon he faced before facing Takemaru.  
"The fault was not hers."  
"She won't see it that way."  
"She will come to."  
Something in his expression looked almost soft, and she remembered InuYasha and Sesshomaru argue about the death of their father. She had a feeling maybe Sesshomaru had blamed himself as well as InuYasha and his mother. She looked away and stared at the rice field. She could almost pretend she was back in the feudal era, the large expanse of nature. But the smell in the air ruined her illusion as did the fact she was sitting in a car.  
"I trust you will figure out where your next clue will be waiting."  
Kagome looked back at the pieces of paper clutched in her hand, yes, she knew.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates, i am getting my holiday schedule sorted out and im really enjoying where the story is heading and how the relationship will develop.**

**Chapter Fourteen: A humble abode**

Kagome stood in the snow looking at the scared tree and sure enough there was a note pinned to the trunk, Sesshomaru was right in guessing she would find where he left it. Shippo was buried near the tree, he was near and it comforted her. She sat on the bench facing the tree, the same bench her mother so often sat in the summer reading, and just looked at the big old tree. It was where she met InuYasha, it was where Shippo lay. Her eyes were swollen and puffy but her ability to cry was long gone as she had run out of tears. Sesshomaru had dropped her home, none had spoken during the trip home and she was glad for the silence. Looking down at the piece of paper she read the beautiful script all her notes were written in.

_'Though your damaged heart may be breaking,_  
_A cat all knowing of the emotions inside your head,_  
_Who comforted most hurt and heartaches,_  
_Curled upon your place of comfort, your bed.'_

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat and she ran into the house and tore into her room, and as soon as she glanced at her bed, she collapsed on the floor tears of joy escaping her sparkling eyes.  
"Mew."  
"Kirara?"  
"Mew!"  
Getting up and diving onto her bed she hugged the small feline she had missed so much. The feline her friends had adored, who she had and still did adored. Attached to her collar was another note.

_'Kagome,_  
_I have cared for her until it was time for you to have her._  
_Take care of her, over the centuries I grew fond of her._  
_Sesshomaru'_

Kagome felt her heart heal a little as she stroked the cat's smooth silky fur. Sesshomaru had looked after the cute demon so he could give Kirara to her. This was like having a piece of Sango, a piece of their travels with her always. She had to thank him. Getting her purse and grabbing Kirara, she said goodbye to her mother saying she would be late home and then she set out into the street trying to figure out where a teacher would live, more so where Sesshomaru would live. Then like lighting the answer hit her.

_'Take care of her, over the centuries I grew fond of her.'_

"Kirara, I want to thank Sesshomaru, can you lead me to his house?"  
"Mew."  
Kirara jumped down and looked at Kagome to follow her as they walked down the busy street the shrine was off. After a few turns and twenty minutes later they came to a modern looking home with a beautiful garden with bright coloured flowers of red, white, yellow and blue. Big tree's shaded many areas of the lawn which was larger than the house itself. Walking up the path she followed to Kirara to the door. Smiling she took note of the cat door that had been placed on the dark heavy wooden door. A very bewildered Sesshomaru answered the door very quickly, dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt.

* * *

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asked still confused as to why she was on his doorstep.  
The he noticed Kirara who had jumped up into his arms mewing.  
"I see, well come in." He said gruffly.  
Kagome allowed herself to be guided into the living room and it was gorgeous. He had a big black couch with red cushions, and a matching recliner chair. The material felt like cashmere when she ran a hand on the couches arm before taking a seat. A big dark wooden bookshelf held textbooks of all subjects and languages stood proud on one side of the room on the right side the couch. In front of the couch a flat screen TV mounted to the wall was found and below it a home theatre system. Then there were pieces of art shattered over the walls. There were no photographs or portraits but she expected that.  
"So, the reason you are here?" Sesshomaru said breaking the silence.  
"To say thank you, for Kirara, seeing her gave me happiness I haven't felt in awhile."  
"Ensure you care for her, she has been with me for centuries now, I'll admit I am fond of her." Sesshomaru said patting the two-tailed cat.  
"I take it you showed Kagome where I live." He said quietly to Kirara who mewed in confirmation.  
Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, she still looked broken, but her eyes held a slight sparkle, this was good. But she still drew him in, her emotions so clear in her eyes, like whirlpools that he struggled to stay away from least he get drawn in never to escape. His reason to be around her was nearly at an end and he should be glad. But he wasn't.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch as Sesshomaru took a seat in the recliner patting Kirara.  
"I can bring her around to visit if you wanted, seems like you will miss her." Kagome suggested.  
"I miss no-one."  
"Not even Rin?"  
Sesshomaru's heart gave a painful thump at the mention of Rin. Kagome saw the brief flash of pain show in his eyes before he put up his mask again to hide it.  
"Sorry."She whispered.  
"I miss Rin, Rin was the special exception." He said softly.  
"What happened to Rin, was she happy?"  
"Rin lived a long life, she stayed in Edo with Kaede and when Kaede died she took up residence in her hut and became the village priestess. Kaede had been training her and said she held a lot of promise. I was proud of her, and visited when I could. She never married nor did she have children as she knew her line of work was dangerous and knew what it was like to survive without parents. She grew old and her life ended in her sleep. I was not there, but I was informed and made it to her funeral. It was there I saw Kohaku and his son. He had married and his wife had died the year before Rin. His son was to become the leader of the demon slayers tribe with had thrived since Sango rebuilt it alongside her family. Kohaku died the year after Rin." He said soberly.  
"I'm glad they all had good lives, after all the two had been through so much. I read about Kohaku at the village historic grounds. I went to say goodbye to Sango and Miroku. Their weapons are still there though they have aged. Do you still have your weapons?"  
Sesshomaru glared at her in astonishment, like he would ever part with his weapons!  
"I do, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga. I will not part with them, even in death." He said proudly.  
Kagome smiled at him, she expected as much from him.

* * *

After another half hour of small talk, Kagome got up ready to leave. Then she felt a cold dark chill that rattled her very soul, it was an evil aura, proberly demonic as it seeped into her body freezing her to the bone. She turned to Sesshomaru and it seemed he hadn't felt it at all, he was looking at her with a strange expression. The blood rushed to her head and she could hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears, her legs gave out and she collapsed into darkness embracing its arms.

Sesshomaru was bewildered. One minute Kagome was getting up as she got ready to leave, then she was collapsed on his floor. Walking over to her he could see a cool sheen of sweat on her brow highlighted by the setting sun. That's when he felt it, an evil aura entwined with her bright, pure aura. Something evil had attempted to touch her in some way. This evil he had felt before, he knew it. The final battle with Naraku came to mind and the name of the evil demon Magatsuhi.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I experienced serious writters block, as i lost where i wanted the story to go, but discovered my muse again and have pushed forward, sorry for the wait.. Thank you to the amazing people who always take the time to review my work, it is lovely to see each review and it inspires me to continue onward. I already have an idea for my next Fan Fiction and am even considering a Bank/Kag Fan Fic though i dont love the pairing as much as i love Sess/Kag. Remember i started a facebook like page for Sess/Kag where i post AMV's, links to Sess/Kag doujinshi, deviantART art work and great fanfiction stories i have found, so visit my writters profile on here for the Sess/Kag page link and go take alook! ******

Chapter Fifteen: Possession

Magatsuhi had awoken. When he had fought Sesshomaru and InuYasha within the confines of Naraku he had a backup plan. When he saw Sesshomaru and Kagome arrive, he knew Sesshomaru had the means to kill him and after a purgatory within the jewel he had no wish to end up in another purgatory such as hell. So when he possessed Kagome for the split moment he did, he allowed some of himself to lie dormant within her. When Sesshomaru 'ended' him, enough of him remained dormant within the female Shikon priestess that he could revive later with proximity to Tenseiga the dying sword which slew him. He had planned for a return sooner when she meet up with Sesshomaru next in the feudal era. However he was unaware she would be sucked into the void, nor did he realise she would be returned home 500 years in the future. All that remained of him flowed through the priestesses veins, her pure blood hiding its presence. Because the Shikon jewel was within her, he once resided within her so her body and purity within didn't reject him. But when she neared the Tenseiga within Sesshomaru's home, it awakened him from his dormant slumber and he tried to take over her body. It hadn't worked she was far too pure and a lot stronger so he needed to wait for someone to approach her, in order for him to get a new body to return to full power In order to achieve what was needed. Sesshomaru was far too powerful. Magatsuhi was not yet ready and revived enough to possess the demon lord. He didn't want to, he wanted revenge and he would get it.

* * *

Kagome was still out cold and at a loss as to what to do, he called Jaken. Jaken had been in the backyard tending to his bonsai trees, a new hobby of his, when he had heard his lord call him. He looked like a dwarf with his concealment spell, unfortunately it could add height. Rushing into the house Jaken was shocked for three reasons, one there was a human in the lounge, two she was passed out and three she looked like the half breed InuYasha's wench. As Jaken approached the girl he felt cold, chilled to the bone. He then began to lose consciousness he felt another presence invade his body and mind.

* * *

Kagome awoke lying on the floor next to what looked like a child or dwarf. Sesshomaru was trying to rouse the dwarf, swearing under his breath.  
"Sesshomaru, what happened?"  
"I don't know, you passed out and I called Jaken to help you and he passed out when he approached you and you awoke."  
"Where's Kirara?"  
"She is over there. She didn't want to come near you. Said to be close to you caused her to feel cold, and being a fire demonic cat the cold doesn't bode well with her."  
"Funny, before I passed out, I felt a cold evil aura and it chilled me to the bone." She said quietly.  
"Can you feel it now?"  
"Faintly."  
That's when Jaken arose and dashed out of the room without so much of a look behind him. Kagome took note of his demonic aura and gasped as he ran out of her sight.  
"That aura, it's.. he cant be.." she whispered  
"Magatsuhi." Sesshomaru snarled.

* * *

"How can this be?" Kagome whispered, drinking the hot chocolate Sesshomaru had made her.  
She had rung her mother and told her she was staying at her friends so they could hash out what this meant for the both of them.  
"The task of getting the box opened is going to have to wait, this requires our attention more. As much as it displeases me, we are going to have to deal with this threat together. We are not aware as to how it is he is back, nor how he came to be in my house possessing you and now Jaken."  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" Kagome said quietly.  
"I'll try tack Jaken's scent, you stay here."

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room, in none other than the former lord of the west's home. This was something she wouldn't have even dreamed of, but it was a beautiful home. Respect for her being a guest was the only thing stopping her from exploring the house further, so she sat on the couch sipping her hot chocolate. Sesshomaru made a good hot chocolate. It was weird for her watching him make it, like seeing a wild dog turn tame and domesticated. Though she knew to assume that would be stupid, he was very much still the killing perfection. Yawning she lay down and waited for the dog demon to return.

* * *

Hours went by and the hot drink she had drunk had lulled her to sleep on the couch. Sesshomaru returned empty handed. He had almost caught up to Jaken, but the demon possessing him had then hidden their aura and Sesshomaru's search became the search of the blind and he had given up. Returning he expected her to still be awake out of worry, but was surprised to see her sleeping soundly on his couch, empty cup on the almost black wooden coffee table that was otherwise barren. He knelt down to throw a mink coverlet over her, which was folded up at the end of the couch. Her eyes flickered open and she saw the soft expression he had allowed his eyes to show under the impression she was deep in sleep. He quickly put his indifferent expression back but it was too late, she had seen it. Still half asleep she reached her hand out and touched his face and traced the cheek where his magenta marks would be if he wasn't in his human façade, the feel of his skin putting butterflies in her stomach. The tips of her fingers brushed against his silken skin and her touch set his skin ablaze. Before he knew what he was doing his lips meet hers in a brief chaste kiss. Now she was awake. He pulled back as soon as he realised what he had done but her hand snaked out and held the back of his neck as she pulled his face back toward her and she kisses him again. His kiss had set her on fire, her lips yearned for more so she boldly drew him to her and kissed him again. As their lips moulded together her ability to think coherently returned and she pulled away abruptly.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She whispered, pressing herself as far back into the back of the comfortable couch she could pulling a crimson cushion to hold like a pillow in front of her as an attempt to put something between them.  
Sesshomaru stayed kneeling next to her head and just stared at her, wondering frantically what had come over him, or what had come over her. Was this a mutual attraction, did she desire him? And did her desire her too?  
Reaching over and gathering her up in his arms, he lifted herself up as he rose and carried her down his dark hallway into a dark room. She was placed into a comforting bad, her head placed upon soft pillows, and she felt heavy blankets fall on her as he pulled up the covers.  
"I'll see you in the morning." He said before walking out leaving her to drift back into dream world, with her fingertips on one hand resting on her lips, the lips that moments before were melded with Sesshomaru's.

* * *

"Soo, cold.."  
**_'This dwelling here is it a hut?'_**  
"Yes, it is a house."  
_**'This world has changed dramatically. Enter, this house will be ours.'**_  
"The couple that reside within?"  
**_'Kill them.'_**  
"But what if we are found out?"  
**_'Kill them, incinerate the bodies. Leave not a trace of bone. It will appear they have vanished.'_**  
"But.."  
**_'Do it, or ill insure you lose control of your body, I just so kindly gifted back.'_**  
"Sesshomaru will kill me."  
**_'Not if we kill him first.'_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter contains inappropriate material for minors as there is a lemon. For those expecting a dramatic lemon this one is as true as real life as i could get it without dramatizing it, as i didn't want to make it into something it wasn't If reading this kind of material upsets you then wait for the next chapter update. Thank you to the reviewers, you all warm my heart and your words further inspire me. It is the drive i need to continue.**

**Chapter Sixteen: All actions have reactions**

Sesshomaru entered hid room after putting the priestess in the spare room and gave a small smile at the small lump on the end of his bed. Kirara always had loved sleeping there and it appeared she was content as her purr rumbled quietly in the quiet room. Shedding his clothes he detested and placing a pair of sleep track pants on, Sesshomaru slipped into his warm bed. Kirara mewed in agitation due to the bed moving and waking her slightly. He lay down and contemplated his actions towards the woman breathing evenly in her sleep in the neighbouring room. Sure times had changed and humans were more accepted as partners in the hidden demon world of this day and age, but had his own personal opinion changed? He had ridiculed his own sire deeming him weak by bedding a weak human. He condemned him further when he conceived a half breed mutt. Would that not make him a hypocrite? He wished he could say he felt disgusted with himself, that he loathed the feel of her lips. But he could not lie as he was a man of honour. Wishing to deter from thoughts of her lips, taste and smell he thought of Jaken, that worked like a charm in cooling his raging blood. Where was he and what did Magatsuhi want with him? Or had he found another host already leaving his servant dead in a ditch somewhere. As much as it seemed he despised the foul green creature, after centuries in his company Sesshomaru could help but to care somewhat about the toad.

* * *

_**Incinerate them.**_  
"I don't have my staff."  
_**Then use my power, burn the bodies.**_

* * *

Morning came all to quickly for Kagome, as she slipped out of the bed that was not her own. In the light she could see how pretty the spare room was, the bed had white crisp sheets, and grey blankets, the top blanket a grey mink blanket. The walls were black except the wall the headboard of the bed was against which was painted a crimson red. A set of white draws, a wall set oval mirror, bookshelf and bedside table furnished the room as well as two pieces of art that hung on the walls. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it quietly hoping Sesshomaru was already awake. She didn't need to hope, as she heard noises coming from the kitchen so she straightened her back, took a breath of courage and went to face the demon the night before she had been kissing.

* * *

Sesshomaru was preparing breakfast, which kept his hands busy but not his mind. He was still pondering over where Jaken was, where to look for him and what to do about the temptation walking into the his kitchen bidding him good morning before sitting on one of the island counter stools.  
"Would you like some fruit?" He asked trying his hardest to sound polite.  
"Uh, yeah sure." She stammered completely thrown off by his tone.

* * *

They ate breakfast in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other and avoiding eye contact. Sesshomaru battled with himself trying to decide if he had changed enough to want to bed a human girl and to be in a relationship as they called it these days. Then he wondered if maybe she wanted a fling, or if the kiss was a spur of the moment. Did she care for him, or was he just a guy with a phallus? He continued torturing himself with his thoughts until Sesshomaru finally had had enough and walked up to her, swung the stool so she was between his legs and before she could protest his lips crashed down on her own as his hands held her face gently. If she though Mao's kisses felt amazing then Sesshomaru was out of this world amazing and Mao paled in comparison. The fire like the night before built up inside her as she kissed him back pulling him closer against her between her legs as she subconsciously spread them open a little more allowing him closer. Panting in the small moments they parted they continued battling with their tongues, licking, nipping and sucking each other's bottom lips whilst moaning into each other's mouths.

* * *

Sesshomaru then placed his hands up her school blouse as he ran his fingertips up and down her sides making her shiver and leaving goose-bumps on her skin. She knew instantly where this was going and taking the second deep breath for courage for the morning she used her own hands to caress his bare chest as he only had track pants on his person. Sesshomaru took this as a sign he could remove her blouse and so he lifted it off her leaving her pink laced bra to his view and the heaving cleavage they contained. Pressing close to her he began to kiss her again, kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck and her collar bones as she breathed heavily in pleasure. She felt his hardness against her and she felt herself grind against him as her nether region felt warm and moist almost throbbing in desire to have him touching her. Sesshomaru removed his pants, the smell of her arousal was heavy in the air and his erect phallus was aching to be out of his pants, though he was commando the material on his pants still constricted him painfully. Kagome then felt him slip her matching pink lace panties down and she wriggled to help him remove them. His fingers then slipped into her moist folds as he began to rub her slowly coaxing her pearl from its hood. He found her jewel and began to rub slow circles in which she moaned his name in pleasure as she grabbed his throbbing member and began to pump him slowly. The feeling was too much for them both and he gently moved her hand from his sex and gently opened her legs further with his other hand.

* * *

Setting himself into position he rubbed the head of his member against her wet warmth and he groaned in pleasure. Kagome very much aware this was going to hurt being her first time, braced herself for him to enter her. She hadn't wanted to ruin the moment by telling him and didn't want him to stop. She wanted this. She knew he couldn't love her, she didnt love him, but she did care for him and she was on her way to loving him. So if she could only have this one time, she would take it before he changed his mind. Sesshomaru then began to sheath himself inside her warm resistant walls slowly and watched as she gasped while clinging to him. She felt as if she was being taken by a four by two but she controlled her expression and refused to show him pain in fear he wouldn't continue, her friends said when the pain went, only pleasure came from that point onward. Sesshomaru then pulled back slightly before giving her a deep hard thrust, shocked when he felt her tear as he imbedded himself fully inside her. She was a virgin, he had taken her innocence! She gave out a small cry but no tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru picked up the slight scent of blood and looked at her as he held himself inside her wondering what to say or do since he had never coupled with a virgin before. She gazed at him before capturing his lips in a kiss and slowly moving when the pain subsided which made him stir in response. He pulled out of her tight sheath and slipped back in. He repeated this act slowly as he pumped in and out of her, as she moaned for more he slowly picked up the pace, as he watched himself enter and leave her, an erotic sight that turned him on even more.

* * *

Soon he was battering her as they both gasped and moaned in divine pleasure as the heated pressure built up in them both. Sesshomaru had pulled a breast from her bra and had began to suck on a nipple before he began kissing her and breathing in her mouth. The pace increased to in human speed and she couldn't keep up, the pressure within her reached breaking point and she cried out as her walls clenched tightly around him brining him to his own release as he let out his own roar of completion. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as they both caught their breath. He then stood straight and slipped out of her, and put his track pants back on. He turned to look at Kagome. Both were thinking the same thing.

What happens now?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Confusion**

Sesshomaru still stood as Kagome still sat playing with her hands and looking down at them as if they held the secrets of the world, in the awkward silence in the spacious kitchen for the second time that morning. Thoughts rushed through their heads a million miles per hour until Sesshomaru finally broke the silence though at his words Kagome wished he hadn't.  
"You were innocent? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I uh, didn't think it was that big a deal." She mumbled as she thought of explanations.  
"The innocence of a maiden is important, and not something to be lost lightly."  
"Then why did you sleep with me?"  
"I assumed you had already, I mean you were my brothers wenc- mate"  
Kagome's face flushed and her anger rose slightly.  
"You assumed wrong, I never slept with InuYasha, or anyone else for that matter. I took my virginity seriously!"  
"Then why did you sleep with me?" Sesshomaru asked soberly diffusing her anger.  
"I just, I can't explain it okay."  
Sesshomaru looked into her troubled eyes and saw the war she was waging within herself, she was unsure of what this meant, just as he was. It seemed she too cared and she too was dealing with the past and the present while being unsure of the future.  
"You may take a shower if you wish the bathroom is the first door in the hallway to the right, everything you need is in there, snip the lock before you leave, I have to go to work shortly and you have school." He then left her in the kitchen as she claimed her lost clothing items, now very aware of her lack thereof.

* * *

She had taken his advice and had showered in his impressive bathroom. His shower was separate from the bath in a spacious glass cylinder, the glass was frosted from her shoulders down so her privacy was insured if someone entered. He had a sweet smelling shampoo, conditioner and body wash that hung on a rack attached to the top of the shower door. She enjoyed the hot steamy water with the prefect amount of pressure as she washed away all trace of her lying with him, or sitting for that matter. The only thing that killed her joy was the fact her bulky cast was wrapped in a plastic bag she had grabbed from the kitchen and the sound of the water hitting it was less than peaceful. That brought her thoughts back to her and Sesshomaru's coupling, the great lord of the west had bedded a cripple, that made her giggle as she headed out of the shower. On a heated towel rack she took the thick white fluffy towel and quickly dried off before putting her clothes back on. She grimaced when she realised she had no deodorant, so she searched his bathroom vanity cabinet and found some of his own. Giving herself a spritz, she then ran her fingers through her hair to make it look presentable. Then after ensuring she had all she needed she headed out the door and off to school, walking with a brisk pace so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

When she reached school, she rang her mother to see if she could drop off her school bag as she hadn't taken it to her friend's house. Her mother agreed and told her next time not to forget taking it to her friend's house as school was important. In less than ten minutes her mother arrived with her bag and a bento box for her lunch and wished her a good day. Kagome hated lying to her mother, but her mother would have a fit if she knew where she really was the night before and what she had done, with her teacher no less. She had history last and was feeling sick at the idea of seeing him again, as her teacher. It made her feel kind of dirty to an extent like what she did was incredibly wrong, even though she knew deep down he was a demon and by far an actual serious teacher. It also made her feel reckless, and gave her a better high than when she had her brief fling with marijuana. She was a little sore, but it wasn't bad enough that she couldn't put on a façade of being perfectly fine. She greeted her friends brightly, stunning the three girls at her sudden happy expression after seeing her disorientated and sad the past few days.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, Hojo was looking for you." Ayumi said as she hurriedly texted on her cell.  
"Yeah, he wanted to set up a date before the school ball, he wants to ask you to go with him." Yuka said sounding almost envious.  
"Lee asked me to go, he is friends with Hojo, if all goes well we can double date!" Squealed Eri.  
"Uh the ball, I forgot, that's in a week right?" Kagome asked.  
The first week of December was exam week and the final week of the school year, the last day of school they had a school ball and dinner that night to end the year on a positive note.  
"I've already got my dress, all I need is a date." Sighed Yuka.  
"I can't go this year, after class my parents are taking me to Greece for the Holidays since our flight leaves at 5pm, but I can help you go dress shopping Kagome and Eri" Ayumi sighed.  
"Wow Greece? Lucky, Greek boys are to die for." Gushed Eri.  
"I'm so jealous." Kagome said smiling at Ayumi brightly.  
"Say you have been in a good mood, what's up Kagome?" Yuka asked.  
"I just think I'm finally getting on top of things, you know."  
Then the bell sounded signalling break was over and the final class of the day was to begin. This made Kagome gulp, she had history.

* * *

Sesshomaru was bracing himself to see Kagome after he had taken her innocence only hours before hand, he still didn't know where what they had started was going but he knew that he cared for her and that he needed her in his life on way or another. He just didn't know how he wanted her there. He smelt her enter the room before he saw her, she was wearing his deodorant and his smell on her, smelt right, like she was always meant to smell so. He gripped his desk tightly to stop his thoughts reaching his lower region and took a deep breath to start the lesson and get it out of the way.

* * *

Kagome sat at her seat and tried her best not to glance at the gorgeous teacher in front of her, and her attention was soon deterred from her task when Hojo appeared at her desk with a single red rose.  
"Kagome, I was wondering, would you go to dinner with me? And be my date to the ball?" He asked with a bright smile handing her the rose.  
Kagome groaned inwardly and thought of a way to get out of this without severely breaking his heart.  
"I'm sorry, I'm going to the ball alone, so I don't think dinner would be appropriate. Sorry."  
Hojo looked crestfallen but handed her the rose and mumbled at her before he retreated to his desk.  
"Well you know where I am if you change your mind."  
Kagome stared at the rose on her desk most of the lesson, and paid next to no attention to what Sesshomaru was saying. How was it that her love life was so complicated? She wished she was a normal girl, who could have told Hojo yes, but she wasn't. She had lost her virginity to a demon, a demon lord who had tried to kill her in the past. The demons half brother she loved though it sounded hollow in her mind. Did she still love InuYasha? Pressing her forehead to her desk she let out a small sigh, still refusing to meet Sesshomaru's eyes. Her hand was forced however when his voice spoke her name causing her heart to skip a beat.  
"Higurashi, are you paying attention? What is the name of the first emperor of Japan?"  
She unwillingly looked up and meet his gaze and simply shook her head before answering.  
"Sorry Mr Katashi, I do not know."  
"If you paid attention Higurashi you would know, you can see me after class. Now with that in mind, lets discuss the first emperors rule."  
Kagome blushed slightly, she had to see him after class there was no avoiding him now, but it was her own fault for not paying attention.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Moonlight and Crescent Moon's**

Sesshomaru was trying very hard to remain a professional teacher but having her in the same room, and smelling her scent among the others was driving him crazy when he thought back on how it felt to rut her. Then Hojo had presented her with a gift and asked her to the ball and he felt bile touch his throat, he was jealous. Jealous of a human boy who was talking to the human girl he had come to care for. The human girl he had been pumping himself within that very morning. Then when he tried to steal glances at her she wouldn't look at him, she just stared at the rose left on her desk, her eyes full of a storm of emotion. He had to acknowledge she wasn't paying attention and reprimand her, but in truth he wanted to talk to her once class ended and her lack of attention gave him the perfect opportunity.

* * *

_**How close is the priestess to the demon lord?**_  
"She is a human, he cares not for humans."  
_**What of the child that travelled with him?**_  
"Rin was the exception."  
_**Why was she at his house in the future?**_  
"He had a task to complete involving her. The details weren't shared with me."  
_**He didn't trust his vassal?**_  
"Sesshomaru is good to me."  
_**Yet you have suffered by his hand many times.**_  
"I will not harm him in anyway."  
_**You say that now.**_

* * *

The bell rung and the students in her class, her friends included filed out of the classroom quickly, ready to go home leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.  
"Let me have it." She groaned looking at her shoes.  
"Kagome, you have to pay attention, you said yourself school was important. I also don't enjoy being ignored and many have lost their heads for that reason."  
That made her smirk a little, of course Sesshomaru would behead anyone stupid enough to dismiss and ignore him.  
"Sorry." She mumbled, still avoiding his gaze.  
She then felt a finger tilt her chin up so she faced him, and his lips met hers for a soft brief kiss.  
"Don't do it again. Leave your window open tonight, I'll come and see you. We have to discuss a plan to find Jaken and find away to send Magatsuhi to hell where he belongs."  
He then released her chin and took a step back waiting for her to answer.  
"Uh yeah sure, just be quiet, if my mum see's you she will freak. Maybe it would be better to lose your disguise when you're in my room, she would understand more if it was you not my teacher. The shrine is away from the main road so nobody would see you through the window."  
"Your mother is aware of demons?"  
"Yeah InuYasha came over and stayed a few times, my whole family knows."  
"I will see you tonight, say 8pm?"  
"Okay."

* * *

_**Where does she live?**_  
"I don't know."  
_**Where does she go to school?**_  
"She attends the school Lord Sesshomaru teaches at."  
_**What is a teacher?**_  
"Modern day tutor."  
_**Take me there.**_

* * *

Kagome walked home from school with her blood fizzing in anticipation of seeing Sesshomaru tonight in his demonic glory, she did however feel like she was being watched and felt a faint aura she knew, it felt like Jaken. Turning and heading towards where she felt it, it suddenly disappeared and she was left in the park her and Souta often visited wondering where he had gone. She took a quick look around but couldn't sense him again. Odd.

Jaken watched from the tree he was perched in as the human walked away, he hadn't hidden his aura and as soon as Magatsuhi sensed her presence drawing near them, the demon had taken control of all of him, swiftly moving him up into the tree top and masking his aura in a last minute attempt to remain unnoticed. It would do no good for her to find them following her after tracking her down. The world he was in had evolved greatly, but Magatsuhi was determined to gain every bit of information he could to continue his plans, despite the daunting changes.

* * *

"Hey Grandpa, how are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she handed him some tea.  
The cancer had started to take its toll on the old man, and he had received medication to aid the aches and pains but it left him spaced out and frazzled for the most part.  
"He has had a good day, the pain didn't require consistent pain medication." Yasuo answered from the kitchen as she fixed up a snack for when Souta returned from soccer practice.  
Kagome smiled at the old man as he sipped his tea after nodding in thanks for her kind gesture.  
"You are looking more light-hearted my girl." He exclaimed in his tired sounding voice.  
"I am, I am glad you're feeling okay."  
Jin smiled slightly at his granddaughter, she was a treasure, not because she was born with the jewel within her, but because she had the purist and kindest heart he had ever seen. It killed him that his death would bring tears to her eyes, all he ever wanted to do was see her smile as he tried protected her from the cruelty of life. Sadly he couldn't protect her from his illness. Yasuo watched from the kitchen as her father-in-law smiled at her daughter, it was the first time he had smiled all day the smile made him look younger and carefree and it brought joy to her heart.

* * *

Dinner time came and Souta was bragging about his five goals to his grandfather as Kagome rolled her eyes at her brother's attention seeking antics. Yasuo fought back tears as this is the family dinner she missed, where it was light-hearted and full of joy. Kagome seemed better, Jin looked more at peace within himself and Souta remained his constant happy self. It felt like her family was happy again despite the drama they have endured over the past few weeks. Kagome had a doctor's appointment the next morning to see if she had healed enough to have her cast removed for the upcoming ball which Kagome had asked her mother to make her a dress rather than buy one. Souta had his final game that afternoon and he was hoping his team took the trophy home, Jin was accompanying her to go watch, and even Kagome was going to make an appearance with her friends after they got some study done. Yes, things were looking up.

* * *

Kagome lay awake in bed fidgeting in anticipation. Sesshomaru would arrive any minute and in his demonic form. She heard a slight noise at her window before she felt the bed covers lift and a cool body slip in with her. Sesshomaru moved his mouth to her ear as she lay facing the wall and whispered in her ear in a husky tone.  
"Was I quiet enough Kagome?"  
"Eep, uh yeah." She whispered back turning to face him.  
His amber eyes almost glowed in the faint moonlight that lit the room illuminating his pale face where his Prussian blue crescent sat proudly on his forehead and his magenta striped markings on each side of his angular face. His beautiful long silver hair flowing like liquid silk, he was a god. Sesshomaru began kissing her neck softly.

"So priestess, where shall we start?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: It's better if you do**

Kagome instantly felt warmer, as Sesshomaru's body heat penetrated her skin. Either that or it was the blood rushing to her face as she flushed at the thought of him in her bed, with her.  
"Uh, you wanted to discuss what was to be done about Jaken?"  
"I recall that being a reason though at this point I have no knowledge of where to find him, nor do my contacts in the immediate area. Kirara did a walk to see if she could pick up anything but she couldn't."  
"I thought I felt him today, when I was walking home from school, I sensed his aura and when I went to the park to investigate it disappeared and all trace of him just vanished. Maybe I was glitching out or something I don't know."  
Sesshomaru frowned though she could not see it. It seemed the priestess was being followed and when she got close the toad-like demons aura was hidden and the trail once again cold.  
"It was Jaken, he hid his aura so you wouldn't find him, he did the same when I went in pursuit of him at the beginning of his possession."  
"I know what it's like to be possessed. I hope we find him soon. It tears the soul to be forced into terrible acts."  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, and though she couldn't see it she knew he had done it.  
"It's a long story." She added.  
Sesshomaru then began to kiss her neck again leaving little nips then kissing the sting away, making Kagome sigh softly before reprimanding him.  
"My mother is in the next room, and my brother's room is across from mine, so down boy."  
Sesshomaru snorted in surprise.  
"Did you just talk to me like I'm an over excited dog?" He asked in a shocked tone.  
Kagome giggled slightly.  
"Yeah I guess I did."  
Sesshomaru growled softly at her and she just slapped him on the arm.  
"Many have lost limbs by assaulting my person." He said smirking.  
Kagome glared at him and then reached down and grabbed at his bulge.  
"Cut my limbs off and that won't see any more action, nor will I be able to do this."  
She began rubbing him through his pants, amazing herself at her boldness, but then again being around him made her reckless.  
"Fair point." He slightly moaned out as his phallus swelled and was aching to be released from his pants.  
"Not here, though. It just doesn't seem right with my brother and mother so near."  
"Then we will be quiet." Sesshomaru said huskily as he grasped at one of her breasts and fondled it.  
Kagome soon found herself fighting a losing battle and she really didn't want her mother to hear her, or even her grandfather whose room was the furthest away from her own.

* * *

"Sessh, oh, oh, OH that's good!"  
Kagome was bent over her desk as Sesshomaru slowly pumped in and out of her as he flicked and rubbed at her nub and it felt good. She had lost the battle and they were whispering their moans and pleasure, it wasn't a hard rut due to the fact she really didn't want her mother to hear them, but it was slow, sensual and it was driving them both wild.

* * *

The fires built within them slowly as he thrust in slowly but deeply, his fingers pleasured Kagome causing her walls to tighten around him like soft, warm velvet. He had started it yes, after fondling her breast he had un-buttoned her PJ top and popped a rose hued nipple into his mouth making Kagome lose coherent thought. Next thing she knew, she was naked as was he and she was being rutted from behind as she leaned over her desk. The only sounds were flesh slipping in flesh and the pleasured whispers from the couple and it was such a turn on for Kagome, the risk of being caught in the act. She felt herself wanting to beg for him to pick up the pace, thrash her until her release sent her soaring to the heavens above, so she began pushing back on him harder and faster and was rewarded with a hiss from the demon behind her.

* * *

She was testing his control, the minx, as she sinuously pushed back on him allowing him to thrust deeper within her and fit himself right within her. He wished he could pound her senseless, until her legs turned to jelly and she couldn't walk, and as the fire within him grew and the pressure increased he ached for his impending release. Soon they reached the point of no return as their slick with sweat bodies slapped together as fast as they dared quenching the demanding fire within them both. The pressure built and built until Sesshomaru gave a final push within her yielding body sending them into ecstasy, their bodies quivering at the intensity.

* * *

The sweat upon her soon made her shiver as her body cooled and the breeze from the open window kissed her skin. Sesshomaru slid out of her and drew her close as he led her to the bed and slipped in beside her. He pulled the covers up and held her to his chest until her breath evened out indicating she was sleeping, before he slipped out the open window he had come through. They hadn't thought of a way to track down Jaken, he had allowed himself to give in to his desires instead. Desires for a human girl, a priestess no less, he was sure his father was laughing at him from the heavens or the depths of hell, wherever the man resided in his afterlife. So distracted he was in his thoughts he missed the gleam of eyes from the tree's surrounding the shrine, the aura of said being hidden as the eyes watched Sesshomaru leave into the night.

* * *

"What was he doing there?"  
_**Stupid excuse for a demon, what do you think? Can you not smell it in the air as he passed?**_  
"What?"  
_**He has rutted with the human priestess.**_  
"No, not my lord, he despises humans. He would not lie with one."  
_**He is not your lord, and it is clear that he has. Perhaps you never knew him as well as you thought.**_  
"I have been his loyal servant for centuries, I know my lord."  
**_Again he is not your lord, say it again and ill inflict pain so serve you will wish for death. You can't deny the scent his person gave off. It would seem she will be the key in slowly destroying the demon who thought to have ended my life, but failed miserably._**

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling the need for a shower. Opening her eyes she saw she was alone, but she had expected as much. Sesshomaru's visit hadn't been as productive in the sense it was meant to, but she had enjoyed her time with him nonetheless. He knew how to turn her inside out. She opened her desk draw to retrieve her hair pins and looked at the ornate box she had all but forgotten about. Touching it lightly with her fingertips she burned to know what was inside, but Sesshomaru had said until the threat was gone, the box would have to be left for the moment. She planned to ask him more about the box the next time she saw him alone as she had already put a lot of effort and heart into discovering its contents that it would be a shame to never find out what dwelled inside.

* * *

Friday was always a good day, but what made it even better is the weekend was mere hours away and she could go visit her favourite demon lord instead of sit as his student bored stiff in history. She had the morning off to get her cast removed as her bone had set perfectly, though she was warned to be careful to avoid hurting the area for awhile. It had grossed her out having one hairy leg, so her mother had let her go home and shave before heading back to school for the afternoon, her last class being history where she currently sat with a bright smile. Wearing two shoes and having silky smooth legs put her in a golden mood. She planned to ask Sesshomaru if she could visit after class and maybe talk about finding Jaken, or the mystery of the locked box. However when the bell rang he quickly left the room in within swarm of students rushing for the door, so she didn't get a chance to catch up to him. By time she reached the school gates she looked to the staff car park and saw his car was gone, he had rushed off.  
"Kagome!"  
Swearing under her breath in an un-lady like fashion she turned to be almost touching noses with Hojo.  
"I'm glad I caught you, about yesterday, I was wondering if you had changed your mind at all about the ball that is?"  
_'Gosh why does he have to look so dam bright all the time'_ Kagome groaned inwardly.  
"No I have not, see you Monday!" She said quickly before walking off.  
It wasn't his fault her mood had come crashing down, but the stupid demon who rushed off without so much of a 'Hello' or 'You must be glad your cast is off'.

_'Jerk'_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize for the late update, i had a spur of creativity and have started my first Alternate universe See/Kag fiction which i will post when im finished with this one or if anyone wants to i can put the first chapter up and see the response i get to see if after this fic i will continue it, the alternate story is set in Rio :) i wanted to do some thing different for a change, ive also been reading other works to try and find further ways to improve my writing skills and aim to do even better each time. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, it means alot! :)**

**Chapter Twenty: Council**

Plonking down on her bed she snuggled up to a sleeping Kirara who mewed in displeasure at being woken. The poor cat demon had slept down stairs knowing what the two were doing the night before but sleep hadn't come easily. Kagome mind was going into overdrive trying to understand the complexity that was Sesshomaru. It was most likely that he regretted his actions, it wasn't like they were in love. It was just sex. Glorious, steamy sex. Or maybe he was already on to his next conquest. Either way Kagome had decided it didn't matter to her and turned her thoughts to the upcoming ball. She was determined to go alone. She certainly didn't need to hang off a guys arm to enjoy herself. She was looking forward to going dress shopping Saturday morning with Eri. Yuka already had her dress and had a family function so she could come with and Ayumi was being forced to go shopping with her mother for their trip to Greece.

* * *

"Kagome that makes your boobs pop, you should buy it!" Squealed Eri.  
Kagome glared at her long time friend before giving a clipped reply.  
"No, I want to look classy not a prostitute."  
"Well what about that white one over there little miss purity." Giggled Eri as Kagome continues to glare.  
_'Pure. Yeah right.'_ She thought to herself.  
"Well it is nice, though it will feel weird not having straps over the shoulder since this dress has three diamante straps each side that go off the shoulder like they have slipped. But I'll admit it is beautiful I love the colour and the neckline it's not to low, not to high and is straight across, not v-dip or any dip what so ever." She answered Eri aloud, while touching the soft almost silk like fabric of the dress she desired.  
"Then try it on, if it feels right, buy it. I've decided to take you advice and get the sapphire blue strapless dress. The diamantes under the bodice make it look chic but classy, like it's a diamond belt or something." Eri gushed taking her dress to the counter to purchase.  
Kagome quickly stripped down and tried on the dress and when she turned to see her reflection her hand rose to cover her mouth in awe. It looked beautiful on her, she stepped out to show Eri, who nearly dropped the packaged up dress she had just brought in awe of the beauty that was Kagome.  
"You have to buy that one." Erin managed to spit out as she slowly got a hold of herself.

* * *

"Did you find a dress dear?" Yasuo asked as her daughter returned from her shopping trip looking exhausted.  
Without speaking Kagome showed her mother her dress and Yasuo gave a small gasp.  
"That will look beautiful on you Kagome, go and show your grandfather. He is having a good day today as the pain has been very manageable."  
"Sure thing!" Kagome beamed tearing out of the kitchen to find her grandfather who was relaxing in the living room.  
"Grandpa look at the dress I got for the prom!" She squealed the excitement finally getting to her.  
Jin looked at the angel like white dress his angel of a granddaughter held up to him and smiled softly. He was glad he would get to see her in it before he left the world, she radiated happiness and joy and it brought him peace and happiness.  
"Eww sis, don't you have to be classy to wear something like that." Giggled Souta as he headed to the kitchen to get a snack, a slipper thrown very near his head caused him to stop and stick his tongue out at his sister before continuing onward.  
"Souta, don't be so rude." Scolded his mother from the kitchen.  
"So do you like it grandpa?" Kagome asked, finished glaring daggers at her brother and wishing the slipper hadn't of missed.  
"It is beautiful, just like you my dear, your father would be so proud to see how you have grown." He replied warmly.  
"Yes, your right he would have been proud." Yasuo said softly as she entered the living room with some tea for Jin.  
"I'll go see him in my dress before prom so hopefully if he is looking down, he will see." She said softly.  
Yasuo fought the tears that pricked at her eyes, she missed her husband but it was nice after all those years he was still in their thoughts and considerations.

* * *

"So it is true then."  
A vicious snarl bellowed though the damp dark room and angry red eyes glowed showing pure fury.  
"You dare assume this Sesshomaru has feelings for a human?"  
"You lay with her did you not?"  
"That is none of your business."  
"The fact you haven't denied it makes me feel that you indeed have. Stupid puppy, it was a matter of time before we found out."  
Sesshomaru's hand flew out and held the slight figure by its throat as he snarled angrily.  
"You have had me followed?" He accused with venom lacing his tone.  
"No it had been brought to our attention and further investigation proved our anonymous informant was in fact right in his accusation." The voiced sneered.  
Sesshomaru let go of the cat demon named Touran, growling in fury.  
"We have few pure lines left dog, and so rules for pure demons, especially strong demons such as ourselves state we can't dilute our lasting lines with human blood. You yourself founded this rule alongside your mother. She is most displeased might I add."  
Sesshomaru glared daggers at the blue haired feline woman infront of him. His mother. Fanatastic, that was the last thing he needed. Sesshomaru was angry at himself for giving into his desire to rut the human girl, he did not love her and tainted his name for pleasure and he was going to suffer for it. His name and reputation would be dragged through the mud, and his mother would make her anger well known for the next few centuries, that woman could hold a grudge.  
"The council wished to have you relocated the time for you to move again has come anyway, you have been where you are long enough, any longer they will not believe your fake age.  
"I have a duty and task to uphold, and there is the matter of Jaken and his possession."  
"Your task can or you can assign another to complete it. And we will handle the recently occurred incident."  
"I made a promise, a vow. I will see it through!" Sesshomaru roared in agitation.  
"Then have another complete it, it will still be done! Sesshomaru what happened that you the number one human hating demon in the world have fallen so far from grace? It was the child that started it. You went from raising a human child to rutting a human female, who has priestess blood might I add!"  
"Touran ill will kill you where you stand for your disrespect." He said icily.  
"You lost your respect when you bedded her." Touran replied smugly.

* * *

Sesshomaru was furious as he paced up and down his living room floor, Dam that stupid panther demon, dam the whole council. Dam himself. He made a vow, and honourably set out to complete it and somehow managed to screw up everything in the process, he wished he could blame her. But he had himself to blame. He had fallen so low as to sleep with her, and as much as he hated Touran's words, she was correct.

* * *

"My lord will be most displeased."  
_**Lies were not told, he did as he was accused and was found guilty.**_  
"I do not understand why you seek to anger him by embarrassing him so."  
_**The girl poses a threat, but without him she is defenseless He will be sent away and mated to the most suitable full-demoness to prevent him mating a human. She will be unprotected. Once she is dead he will return to seek revenge and he too shall meet his**__**end.  
**_"I will not aid you in the destruction of my lord"_  
__**You will not have a choice.**___


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Goodbye's are sometimes Unexpected**

Kagome went to school after a relaxing weekend slightly irked that she hadn't seen or heard from Sesshomaru, which shouldn't have surprised her. It was the last week of the year and everyone was excited, soon they would be off to collage to embark on their future as adults. When history came along any hope she had of seeing Sesshomaru was dashed as a slightly tanned man, with blue eyes greeted her instead of the dark haired, dark eyed teacher she had been hoping for. Slumping into her seat while fighting a wave of what she thought was unnecessary sadness she looked back and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

Kagome couldn't get out of school fast enough, when the final bell sounded she rushed out of the classroom like the seven circles of hells were chasing her. Tearing out into the still snow clad school front she dashed toward her destination, not home, but Sesshomaru's house. She wanted to give that work bunking demon a yelling at, for she had started to worry Jaken had come back and hurt him somehow whilst possessed by Magatsuhi since she hadn't seen him since he dashed out Friday afternoon. Rushing up the path she noticed the car wasn't in the driveway that was not a positive sign. Then she banged on the hard, solid wooden front door for a good five minutes before trying the handle. It was locked. Where in the hell was he? Rushing to the backyard and quickly admiring the garden she tried the backdoor. Still no answer and it was also locked. In a last ditch attempt she tried to feel his aura and came up with nothing. Her shoulders dropped as she stood in defeat moving to retrieve her bag she left on his front porch so she could silently walk home fighting the tears burning hot behind her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the display from the tall tree he was situated in at his next-door neighbour's house, without their knowledge. He had hidden his aura in his human façade when he had felt her approaching and quickly jumped the fence and climber the tree as she was pounding the front door down. He was confused as to what she was doing there and why she was upset. They weren't together, nor did they love each other, well at least he knew he didn't love her. Two couplings were all they had, nothing more. He did care for the girl, he would admit that much but had he gone to visit and found her gone he would carry on like she was. It was quite pitiful to watch but it had to be done, he couldn't see her for her protection. Yes, he cared enough to ensure she was safe a feat in itself that would make his father smile much to his chagrin. The council had decided to relocate him, whilst forbidding him from seeing or contacting the girl. If Sesshomaru did as he was asked quietly then they would not enforce a mating, but if he protested then he would be mated before he could blink. Sesshomaru hated taking orders from anyone but had proudly accepted so he did not have to mate anyone the council deemed fit. Times had changed, he no longer ruled the western lands, and in this day and age the remaining demons were ruled by a council, one he had assisted in the rule making for. So it meant he had no choice but to comply, damming each of the elder demons to hell.

* * *

"How was teaching?" chuckled Touran as a suited figure walked into the dark damp basement of the demon council situated under the house she and a few others resided at. It wasn't the usual type of place they convened in, but times had changed and they took what they could. With their superior eyesight they could see just fine anyway so no attempt to replace the florescent light bulbs had been made.  
"Yeah it was good to see her, but everyone else did my head in, how did he off all people put up with that five days a week?" The figure chuckled warmly.  
Touran sauntered up to the figure and playfully purred in his ear.  
"Poor, poor wolf boy." She cooed mockingly.  
"Watch it cat, you could well end up chased up a tree if you don't watch it." The voice mocked back a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
"Koga dear, you are quite the hot head aren't you?" Touran purred humorously while running her claws on one hand across the wolf demon's chest.  
Koga snarled and swatted her hands away.  
"Quit it flea bag, now how long do I have to play teacher and why can't I tell Kagome who I am?"  
"She can't know, if you tell her you will talk and you will get involved, she has that affect on you canine demons it seems. It is better she is kept from the underground world of demons." Touran said sauntering back to take a seat and the table in the middle of the basement. Koga followed suit and sat also, inspecting his claws in the dim light.  
"I may have thought of her as my woman once, but I moved on long ago. I mated to Ayami now and we have seven cubs with one on the way." Koga said, slightly miffed the feline thought he would cheat on his mate.  
"Regardless you will teach until the end of the school year which is four more days away then she will leave for collage. Sesshomaru despite what he thinks will not be returning. His time here is up and he was due for relocation anyway so it will be years before he will be able to live here again. Hopefully she will be dead by then, and he will be mated." Touran explained.  
Koga's brow furrowed, Sesshomaru wasn't one for taking orders well, despite the council's thoughts he wasn't going to leave easily.

* * *

"My lord will have his revenge on you embarrassing him so with the council."  
**_He is leaving tomorrow morning, and then we can plan to capture and kill the girl._**  
"I care not for the human, but cease this vendetta against my lord."  
_**Stupid vassal, he hasn't searched for you well has he, isn't even worried you were gone. He sought his pleasure between a priestesses legs while you remain in this lonely house with a voice in your head for company.**_

* * *

Kagome was sitting under the sacred tree on the shrine grounds, the tree she first meet InuYasha, watching the sun set in the sky behind the distant sky scrapers in Tokyo's city centre. Her grandfather had noticed during dinner she had been quiet and so he had hobbled out to see what was on her mind.  
"Grandpa it is cold out here, you should be inside." Kagome scolded as he took a seat beside her.  
"I'm fine girl, the cold air couldn't penetrate his mans tough skin." He said jovially.  
They sat in comfortable silence before he finally asked her what was on her mind.  
"I'm just missing everyone. Being here helps, Shippo is here and it is comforting."  
"I know how you feel. I miss your father every day. A man could not ask for a better son, a son that gave me two wonderful grandchildren and a beautiful daughter in law. My son was taken well before his time. I have also lost friends from old age so I understand what it is to miss those close to you."  
It was the longest speech she had heard her grandpa make that didn't have anything to do with history of the shrine.  
"It is hard, but it gets easier each day." She said quietly.  
"When it is my time, I don't want you to wallow in sadness as you have done for your friends. I want you to know I'll be watching over you and I want you to be comforted in that knowledge. Your smile brightens my world and I would hate to see it gone again." Jin said in a serious tone.  
"I can't help that ill be sad, I love you grandpa, I don't want you to go." She said, with her voice breaking slightly.  
"As I love you, and I won't be gone, I'll be in your heart and watching over you."  
He then pattered her young hand with his old and withered skinned hand in a gesture of comfort.  
With her grandpa's kindness and sweet words she suddenly felt bad for not telling her grandfather all of the truth. That she had began pining for a full blooded demon, the former lord of the west. She didn't understand why she missed him so, when she was sure she didn't love him, she did admit she did care about him but not enough it would warrant such a reaction he was gone without a goodbye.

* * *

Golden eyes watched her from a neighboring tree top as Sesshomaru watched the girl and her dying grandfather. By the smell of his scent death would take him that night while he slept. Sesshomaru knew this would set her back in her recovery. She had turned her life around from the path of self destruction she was on. But this threatened to pull her back, it was too soon. They thought he still had awhile yet before they would ultimately have to face his death. And because of the council, he was not going to be there to pull her through. And he wasn't sure she could do it on her own. Not that he cared of course, right?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: No, No, No**

"I will be leaving in the afternoon."  
"I thought you were leaving in the morning. Why the change of plans?" Touran asked her eyes suspiciously narrowed at the demon infront of her.  
"I have affairs which need tying up before I leave."  
"You know seeing her is forbidden."  
"I'm very much aware."

* * *

_No._  
_No, no, no ,no NO!_  
Kagome was limp in shock as the paramedic's wheeled away her grandfather covered respectfully in a white sheet on a gurney to wheel him down the shrine steps into the awaiting ambulance. She stood beside her mother who was comforting Souta at their front door watching the three men take their beloved Jin away.  
_No._  
She thought of how her morning had been one of hell, leading her to this point, standing in her pj's tears trailing down her checks as her heart shattered into coarse dust.

* * *

Her mother had gone to rouse him for his check up that morning, only to find he was cold and no longer breathing. Her high pitched sob of grief woke her children and they stumbled into their grandfather's room before falling to their knees in disbelief. Yasuo had rung the paramedic's whilst Kagome and Souta had attempted CPR in vain of their mothers plea's nothing could be done, he was long gone. Kagome had parted his cold thin lips and tried to breathe life into her beloved grandfather as Souta pumped his chest trying to rouse his heart.  
When the paramedics arrived they had to pull Kagome and Souta from Jin's body and after a quick assessment had declared he had been dead for at least two or three hours prior to being found and that no attempt to revive him would be made. He would be transported to the hospital and given a time of death and then placed in a morgue. Kagome had then grabbed one of the paramedics and shook him, as she pleaded for him and his team to do more. He had just looked down at her with sad eyes and simply said he was sorry for her loss before being in the gurney and preparing to move Jin from his bed. Souta was crying in their mothers arms as tears fell silently from her kind eyes whilst Kagome once again sank to her knees whispering 'No' over and over.

* * *

_No._  
She made no attempt to follow her mother and brother inside, not even at her mother's insistence. She walked slowly to the shrine steps with the cool morning breeze brushing her tangled hair across her face as the medical team wheeled her grandfather into the back of the ambulance. The early morning birds began their song into the dawn of a new day as the ambulance drove away, she choked a little as her sobs became violent shaking her whole body. He was gone. The bubbly old man who had bored her with his stories and legend telling was gone. Tears clouded her vision as she walked back into the shrine grounds in a sightless gaze and sat below the sacred tree as an endless stream of tree's fell from her eyes.

"It was his time."

Kagome suddenly whirled around to see Sesshomaru sitting beside her, one leg straight and the other leg situated beside her bent pointing his knee up like he had been there the whole time against the smooth looking thick trunk of the sacred tree.  
Kagome then clenched her hands into fists and began thumping him, taking her frustrations out on the demon who with his disappearing act she felt he had it coming. Sesshomaru let her abuse his person, she was a human it really didn't hurt until she tired herself out and crumpled into the ground sobbing heavily. She had no fight left in her. Sesshomaru lifted her onto his lap and let her cry it out on his shoulder as he rubbed circles onto her back trying to offer her some comfort. This was worse than he thought. She was stuck in a turmoil of emotions, and he had to leave. He balked at the thought of leaving her like this, but the council wasn't letting up on his relocation. Maybe he should take her with him. He soon rid himself of that thought and stared at the tree branches above him, as they swayed in the breeze with snow making the branches glisten in the light of dawn. He cared for her, more than he should. He would admit that now without guilt or disgust. If he didn't leave her life would be in danger should the council seek to punish him, but if he did leave she would never be the same if she didn't get help to pull her through her grief. The council had asked him to get another to finish his vow and so she could open the heart bound box in her room, but he would not do that. He would be there when she was to open it, one way or another.

* * *

Soon Kagome was all cried out and she became aware of who was holding her.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.  
He said nothing as he looked into her sad brown eyes, almost black in grief.  
After another long moment of silence, Sesshomaru glared at the rising sun, much higher in the sky than when he had arrived and spoke softly in an effort to not startle the girl lost in thoughts.  
"I have to leave."  
Kagome felt a brief sense of panic and turned to face him again with her eyes filling with new tears.  
"What? Why?"  
"The council was informed of our intimate activities and thus I have been ordered to relocate. I was due for relocation the end of next year anyway as I have lived her for too long and suspicion would soon arise at me un-aging self." He explained looking away so he didn't have to see the hurt in her eyes.  
"Tell them you get botox or something, just don't go. We are friends right?"  
"I have to, eventually I will be mated to a demoness and after a time I'll be able to return here, but you will have left the earth by then. But we will evermore remain friends, despite distance and death." He nearly whispered.  
"A mate?" Kagome said quietly feeling a pang of jealousy.  
"Yes, with the dwindling number of full blooded demons left, the council with my support a century or so ago had a rule enforced that those left would take full blooded mates to provided full blooded offspring and ensure that our blood isn't eventually diluted into nothing."  
"It won't be a mating of love?" Kagome asked sadly, feeling sorry for the lord to be put into a mating for convince rather than love or devotion.  
"Love is an emotion of weakness, one such as I will never succumb to a trivial emotion such as love."  
Kagome turned her head to wipe a tear from her eye that had escape as his words burnt her. They shouldn't have bothered her, but they did. This action did not go unnoticed by the demon lord.  
"So this is goodbye." She said almost bitterly.  
"Yes."  
"Well goodbye then. I wish you happiness in your long life. I'll let Kirara know you said goodbye." Kagome said as she got up off the ground, brushing snow off her damp backside.  
Sesshomaru was confused at her change in emotions, now she seemed mad at him and was brushing him off.  
"Kagome, you will get through your loss, don't go back and be that irresponsible girl. You are better than that. The council is dealing with Jaken and has assured me you will be protected, trust me if i could stay i would. I hate leaving when things are still unfinished. But i leave you with this. Tenseiga. I couldn't not leave you defenseless. I wish you happiness as well." He said getting up himself, more gracefully than she had.  
He glanced at her one last time, memorizing her face and features whilst ignoring the pain in his heart before smiling softly.  
"Goodbye."  
He then moved forward handing her the sword and then kissed the top of her head before disappearing altogether leaving Kagome standing with her head down and tears falling to the pure white ground leaving dents in the snow where they fell.

_No.._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you to all of the reviewers each of your reviews warms my heart and makes me ever grateful you take the time to critic my work and makes me want to continue writing :)  
****  
Chapter Twenty Three: Silver and Black**

Tuesday flowed to Wednesday and soon Thursday arrived. Each day Kagome remained numb and dutifully went to school to complete her exams despite her school giving her special consideration due to her grandfather's death and offering her to take the exams a week later when school was closed. Her friends were worried as she said little, ate little and the excitement she had held over the upcoming ball was gone. Today was no different and as her friends exited her last exam chatting excitably over the ball the next night she followed silently behind like a faithful dog with her head down looking at her moving feet.

* * *

**_'Action will be taken tomorrow night. Let her get prettied up so when I take her and kill her she will look beautifully dead for Sesshomaru to seek revenge and have his own life forfeited thus making my revenge complete_**.'  
"Yes."  
_**'Glad to see you have seen the light and the falsehood that was your master. You will get your revenge making him suffer for his treatment of you.'**_

* * *

Sesshomaru paced his new apartment in Sendai in agitation. He hated his new job as a real-estate agent more than he had hated teaching. His apartment was smaller than his Tokyo home he had yet to rent out and he felt suffocated by the cement and man-made tower he resided in, yearning for his garden or any type of plant be it a tree or shrub. He hated having to submit to the council but it wasn't the feudal era anymore, he couldn't raise an army to defeat them to over throw their power. All demons left in the world looked to the council for guidance as it was thanks to the council they had managed to continue to exist as the humans overpopulated and grew advanced in their weapons. No demon could outlive a nuclear warhead no matter how powerful they were. Most of all, however, he hated being away from her. He dreamt of her in the throes of passion. He dreamt of walking with her along the shoreline hand in hand. He even went so far to dream of her swollen with his child as he rested his forehead on his unborn pup. The last dream had scared him the most. He was starting to realise what he was feeling was the trivial emotion of falling in love, and he was afraid. Afraid of what the emotion would do to him, as it seemed in his sleep he accepted the idea of fathering a half breed, an idea he had spent his entire life despising. He thought back to how she had distanced herself from him during his goodbye. Her mood had changed after he had told her he did not feel anything as trivial of love. Was it that his words had hurt her? Because she loved or was falling in love with him? Sesshomaru allowed himself the luxury to groan, he did not want to be in Sendai when what his heart was yearning for was in Japan.

* * *

"Koga what are you doing here?" Touran asked narrowing her eyes at the wolf demon who had walked into her living room.  
"The last week is exam week so I finish earlier."  
"No I mean, what do you want?" She all but hissed as she set her tea down on her coffee table.  
"Kagome, does she have someone watching her encase possessed Jaken makes an appearance? And do we have any leads on him?"  
Touran grinned slyly at the canine and her eyes flashed.  
"The council had a meeting last night and decided the human was the key to drawing him out, but however since no threat was made to us or our secret existence then we have no obligation to intervene. We will only intervene if his actions do not stop there."  
Koga snarled at the cat lounging on the couch and his eyes flashed red.  
"You condemn her to death then? And you know a move will be made against the council and yet instead of nipping the issue in the bud you want to wait until blood of an innocent had been spilt?"  
"Koga it was decided and had you gone to the meeting you could have barked your objections to your heart's content, but you missed it so now that the decision is final there is nothing you can do."  
"Is that so?"

* * *

Kagome stood stiffly in the small gathered crowd at the family shrine's small cemetery where all the Higurashi line since they had worked and lived on the grounds had been buried, her mother had decided the funeral would be Thursday afternoon so that the next day Kagome could try and enjoy her school ball after saying her goodbyes and putting him to rest. The sun was beginning its descent to rest as the party listened to the prayers made before his coffin was lowered into his freshly dug grave. Kagome couldn't hear a thing that was said, instead she just watched as the wooden varnished box that contained her grandfather lowered out of her sight and then the grave digger began shovelling the soil mixed with snow to slowly cover the coffin, the dirt making a strange noise as it hit the solid wood.  
"Stop!" Kagome screamed rushing to take the man's shovel who just started at her like she was mad.  
"Kagome please, let him do his job." Her mother sobbed looking sympathetically at her daughter.  
Kagome looked down and moved away walking to the god tree and sitting down in the cold for the second time that week as her tears fell. She thought back to her last conversation with her grandfather and was glad he had come out and they had that moment. She remembered his words about his impending passing.

_"When it is my time, I don't want you to wallow in sadness as you have done for your friends. I want you to know I'll be watching over you and I want you to be comforted in that knowledge. Your smile brightens my world and I would hate to see it gone again."_

She wanted to be able to smile for him, but as she told him it would that night, she was too sad to smile. She hoped he understood where he resided now in the heavens and that he wasn't mad at her.

* * *

Friday night arrived and Kagome stood in her white dress adorned with diamante shoulder straps and her free curled tendrils of hair, that weren't contained in her half-up-do, blowing in the evening breeze. She stood at her grandfathers grave, dressed for her school ball in hopes he could see how she looked in the dress she had picked out. The sun had almost set and the stars were starting to shine bright in the darkened sky. Her mother approached her almost silently and placed a warm hand on her shoulder before telling her that her ride was here and it was time to go. Yasuo knew how much Jin was looking forward to seeing Kagome dressed up for her school ball and was sure he approved wherever his soul roamed. Yasuo hugged her daughter tightly before watching her descend the shrine stairs, hoping her daughter could find it in her to have a good time.

* * *

"Everything is set."  
**_'Good. Not long now.'_**

* * *

Kagome got into the backseat of Eri's car as Yuka had called shot gun. They gave her sympathetic looks and asked her how she was doing and she flashed them a fake smile and told them all was well. They gushed over how each of them looked as they drove to pick up Yuka and Eri's dates, they had offered to find Kagome a date but she had declined saying she was fine riding solo for the night.  
Soon the car was full with Kagome sitting between both her friends' dates as they wondered how Ayumi's flight was going and if she would bring them back something from Greece, chatting amicably and creating a nice atmosphere that Kagome found herself relaxing in.

* * *

They pulled up to the school carpark before heading into the gym where the ball was being hosted. They had placed tables at the back of the gym near the buffet tables and then at the front a DJ played and there was a huge amount of dance space. There were silver and black streamers and silver and black balloons around the room and glitter littered the floor. It seemed the decoration committee had a little too much fun. The dining tables had a white table cloth with silver cutlery and for centre pieces thin water bowls that had black and silver floating candles burning brightly. Kagome soon felt herself get caught up in the joy of the room and soon was giggling cheerfully as her and her friends took pictures along the wall where and arch of black and silver balloons stood for photo purposes. Kagome danced, she ate and danced some more.

* * *

"Kagome look, Hojo is coming!" Eri giggled as she tapped her friends shoulder. Kagome and Eri were sitting at one of the tables drinking some juice when Hojo decided to approach and tell Kagome how beautiful see looked.  
"Hey Kagome, you look beautiful!" He said smiling brightly.  
"Thank you." Kagome said smiling slightly, she was worried he would ask her to dance or something along those lines but he just smiled and walked over to speak with his friends. Yes tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

_**'NOW!'**_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, ive written this chapter over many times trying to find hoe i wanted it. I'm still not completely happy with it but i hope you guys like it anyway.. But the rest of the chapters should flow out after this one.. Thank you for all those who review, it is your reviews that spur me and keep me going.. i hope you enjoy.. /=**

**Chapter Twenty Four: You take the breath right out of me..****  
**  
The power went out in the gym and a select few girls screamed at the abruptness they were all placed into darkness. Only the floating candles on the tables illuminated the room faintly, making those at the tables glow eerily. Kagome and Eri gasped at the sudden darkness, but both thought nothing of it simply waving it off as a technical difficulty. So they sat and giggled at some of the less intellectual girls panicking like they were stuck in a horror movie. Koga in his teaching ruse narrowed his eyes as he glanced around the room. Something wasn't right. He glanced to where Kagome sat with another girl to ensure she was safe, he had a feeling she was in danger and he had to protect her since the council had all but condemned her to death.

* * *

Kagome was sipping on her juice when she felt a familiar cold chill creep up her spine and she instantly stiffened, causing her to choke on her drink.  
"Kagome are you okay?" Asked Yuka who had headed back to the table with her and Eri's dates.  
"Ah, yeah I am, hang on I'll be back in a minute."  
Kagome rushed in the dark to the girls changing room doors in the gym, tearing inside and closing the door as she struggled to keep her breathing even. Magatsuhi was here, at her school. She felt his cool menacing aura caress hers, sending shivers up her spine as she struggled to bring air into her lungs. The aura was suffocating her and before she knew what hit her she feel to the floor with a sharp pain at the back of her head.

* * *

Koga could feel an evil demonic aura and he quickly turned to see if Kagome was okay. She wasn't at the table. Sniffing he caught her scent and followed it to the girls changing rooms. 'Damn it!' he thought, because with everyone watching he couldn't just go in there.  
"Eri, can you check to see no-one is in here." He commanded as the dark haired girl jumped up to go take a look inside, a moment later she came back out.  
"No, no-one is in there. Though, I could have sworn Kagome went in here a moment ago."  
Koga darted away leaving the girl to look at him with a stunned expression before heading back to the table where her date awaited her.

* * *

"Shit!"  
Koga had lost the scent. They had taken Kagome through the changing room window then had hidden their scent and aura so he couldn't pick up their trail. He grabbed his cell phone and dialled quickly.  
"Ayame? Look they got her. I lost the trail. If you hear anything let me know."

* * *

Kagome awoke in pain as her wrists where bound with a rope and her arms raised above her head, to what she did not know. Her eyes were covered with a piece of coarse material and her mouth gagged with what felt like the same material. She could hear nothing other than cars faintly in the distance and she was beginning to panic, she trashed against the wall she was tied to in an attempt to get free. She then felt something cold and hard against her throat.

"Stop it you filthy human!"

Kagome struggled to speak, as she mumbled into the cloth in her mouth. It was Jaken who had spoke she would remember that voice anywhere. Magatsuhi still possessed him and she wished she could get through to him, and make him stop. How she wished Sesshomaru was there, he would be the only person that could get through to Jaken. She also wished he was there, for being in the situation she was her thoughts remained on him. She just wanted to see him again. Tear's built up in her covered and closed eyes.

_'Sesshomaru.'_

* * *

Koga tore into Touran's house, not bothering to knock, and she leapt from the couch she was napping on hands ready to swipe claws across the intruders face.  
"Koga, what do you think you are doing?" She hissed, relaxing a little when she realised it was the wolf demon.  
"Magatsuhi has Kagome. He took her from her school ball. I can't track where she was taken, the council needs to help instead of sitting on their arses!"  
"We had this conversation." She drawled at him, yawning.  
"I don't care. You will help or so help me good that long dead mutt will haunt me if anything happens to her."  
"Not the council's problem. Now if you would so kindly see yourself out." The feline all but purred as she settled back down on the couch she was napping on.

* * *

Kagome felt cold metal against her ankles, and she knew without the ability of sight that they were chains. She then felt her arms drop, causing her to slump forward as Jaken unhooked her ropes from the hook holding her arms up. He then kicked her behind the knee's and she dropped, curled in a foetal position, ankle and wrists bound. Jaken grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her along the hard cool floor. Kagome whimpered as hot tears dampened the material over her eyes, it hurt so much! It felt like he was pulling her scalp from her skull, a burning tearing sensation that sent shockwaves of pain from the top of her head to her temples. She felt a cool breeze as a door was opened and she was dragged over the doorway to the outside. The chains were so heavy on her ankles it felt like a giant weight as they clinked with the movement. She could still faintly hear cars but other than that and the chains clinking, only the sound of the wind could be heard. She felt one side of her body -the side she was lying on- rip and tear as she was dragged over gravel. The pain made her scream but the sound was muffled and made her sound pathetic. She was then moved by Jaken to a 180 degrees and a solid kick to her back sent her falling until water broke her fall. Her breath caught as the freezing water stole the breath from her lungs and with her bound hands she struggled to rise back up to the surface she couldn't see and take a much needed breath. Her chained ankles weighed her down as she began to panic and thrash in an attempt to survive. Her chest was painfully tight as she tried in vain to save herself, bubbles from her exhaled breath all around her. Then she couldn't hold the urge to breathe anymore and sucked in water as she tried in vain to bring air into her lung. The water choked her and soon she felt limp as her body ceased moving, a heavy sleep invading her mind causing her to close her eyes and fall into a darkness that was welcoming without pain or struggle. Her hair floated around her as she looked like a fallen angel as she hit the bottom.

* * *

Jaken watched as the priestess sank lower in the boast engine testing pool, her last breath bubbling up to the pools surface. They were at a warehouse that stored boat engines for repair in the industrial area of Tokyo which had the deep small pool on sight to test the repaired engines before giving them back to the customer. It turned out the people who resided at the house he took by force had owned the place, which with their absence had been sorely neglected. But by the looks of it they hadn't had any work come their way in a while, making it the perfect place to kill the girl.

* * *

**It is done.**  
"Yes."  
**Now we wait**.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here, I can't find her anywhere. The scent and aura just vanished" exclaimed a very worried wolf demon to the stoic man who had almost run into him near the high school.  
"What isolated places are near here?" Sesshomaru asked in a tight voice, the concern not hidden in his tone.  
"The industrial area, the shrine has mini parkland behind it with tree's and cover. In all honesty they could have taken her anywhere. I'm glad I called you when I did." Koga replied frustration marring his features.  
"I somehow knew the council wouldn't have kept their word. I thank you for calling me after you found out they had no intention of watching out for her as they knew I cared for her.."  
Sesshomaru was then cut off from Tenseiga thumping wildly from where it was hidden under his coat. He had put it through the belt of his black suit as it was the only weapon that succeeded in harming Magatsuhi. The sword pulled him in a direction and without giving it a second thought he let the sword guide him.

* * *

Koga and Sesshomaru reached the warehouse and feeling no aura they rushed inside. Her scent lay in the air as well as the scent of her tears but there was no sign of her. Koga was following her scent to a closed door at the back of the building and opened it to see gravel with the scent of a hint of her blood in the air. That's when he followed the trail of gravel with spec's of blood until he saw the pool.

_'No.'_

"Sesshomaru!" Koga yelled, and a second later he felt someone rush past him and dive into the water, splashing him slightly. He was too numb to feel the coolness of the water. Koga's heart was in his throat as not a minute later, Sesshomaru emerged from the water's surface cradling Kagome in his arms. Her arms and ankles were bound, her face expression like she was sleeping with slightly blue tinged lips.

Her chest was still.

Kagome wasn't breathing.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, i ran out of creative juice on this one but ive managed to get the chapter to how i wanted it. I hope you all enjoy as the creative juice is coming back to me and ill have this story finished in no time at all. Bear with me, this chapter is a filler chapter for what happens next.**

Chapter Twenty-five: Missing

Yasuo looked at the time, and a slight frown marred her kind features. It was getting late and Kagome wasn't back yet, nor had she answered her cell phone. She had a bad feeling about this, something wasn't right. So she grabbed her phone and dialled a different number.

"Hello, Yuka? This is Mrs Higurashi, is Kagome with you? It's getting late and I'm a little worried I haven't heard from her."  
"Hi Mrs Higurashi, I, urgh well we don't know where she is. The lights went out and she took off on Eri and we haven't seen her since. Mr Lee disappeared not long after she did, we assumed he went to look for her." Yuka said with a strange tone.  
"Mr Lee?" Yasuo enquired.  
"Yeah, uh the teachers wanted to know why he had left without a word, and Eri said he had her check the gym changing rooms to see if anyone was there and when it was empty. Then, urgh, Eri mentioned that Kagome had gone in there a moment or so ago and he just took off. We were then filed out of the gym and told to go home as one of the teachers was calling an electrician."  
"Well I'm sure she will turn up soon." mumbled Yasuo.  
She thanked the girl and ended the conversation only to sink down in the living room chair, worried lines streaking across her forehead.

Who was Mr Lee? And where was her daughter?

* * *

_'No.'_  
Koga watched as Sesshomaru breathed air into her lungs while pumping her chest to stimulate her heart. It had been two minutes since the demon lord had pulled her out of the water and had promptly begun performing CPR on her.  
"Sesshomaru, Tenseiga." Koga whispered, hoping the sword would bring her back. She had been his friend and though it had been 500 years he still cared for her, it wasn't right seeing her motionless on the ground. He wanted to see her smile again, the world would be a darker place without it.  
"The sword is refusing me, it remains silent." Sesshomaru snarled, not once taking his eyes off the cold, blue looking girl he was crouched over as he attempted to bring her back to the world of the living.  
"Sesshomaru.."  
"Don't Koga." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red warning the wolf demon to be silent or he too would be lying without a pulse.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Mitsui? It's Kagome's mother Mrs Higurashi, my daughter hadn't returned from the school ball and I've been informed a teacher by the name of Mr Lee was looking for her. Who is Mr Lee I haven't heard Kagome mention him before?"  
Miss Mitsui was on the school board and being the only afterhour's school contact she had, Yasuo called hoping to get some answers as to who the man was who was allegedly looking for her daughter.  
"Hello, I haven't heard of a Mr Lee, but I assume that he is the replacement for Mr Katashi who left recently. Don't worry Yasuo I'm sure she is fine."  
Yasuo wasn't convinced.

* * *

_'Come on father, you can't let your fang lead me here just to find her dead and unable to be saved.'_  
Sesshomaru pumped her chest with more vigour and regretted it when he heard one of her ribs snap. He should never have left. He knew when Koga had rung him it wasn't going to be good news, he knew the council wouldn't have kept their word, he knew by time he had sped back to Tokyo it was going to be too late. The look on Koga's face when he reached the school just as Koga was about to call him again had almost brought him to his knees in worry and failure. But seeing her at the bottom of the pool had been when he had felt his heart sink into black depths of hopelessness, he had been too late. He had failed.

* * *

Finally he stopped and just held her cool body close, she was really gone. He had left to protect her, and yet she still had died. Did she die pleading for him to come? Did she die resenting him? Did she know how much he cared? He never told her, he didn't know the depths of his feelings and now that he did he couldn't tell her. Why. Why had Tenseiga lead him here if the sword wasn't going to allow him to save her. _'Kagome, I am sorry.'_

* * *

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter? Did your precious little pet die? Humans have that tendency. They are always dropping off and dying of trivial things." Sneered a voice. It was Jaken and Magatsuhi's voices melded into one horrific sounding tone that made Koga want to jump off a cliff. Sesshomaru and Koga dropped their disguises and looked as they did five hundred years in the past except for the clothing the demonic natures in each making them look like avenging angels. Sesshomaru let out a guttural yell as his eyes bleed red, his entire being telling him to shred the person who killed his Kagome into ribbons.

"You can't save her, can you?"  
Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground gently before charging towards his once vassal, he did not have Bakusaiga but he did not need it. Swinging the temperamental Tenseiga Sesshomaru went toe to toe with the possessed frog whose power and strength had increased dramatically due to Magatsuhi's possession. Koga rushed over to where Sesshomaru had left Kagome and had taken off with her nestled in his arms as he used his incredible speed to get her some help.

* * *

"Touran open up!"  
Touran had answered the door in her sheer nightgown and if she was mad Koga had previously interrupted her nap, she was absolutely furious he had interrupted her sleep. Sleeping was a cats favorite past time. Her anger dissipated however when she saw the blue looking girl in his arms, void of any vital signs and bound with rope and chain.  
"Why bring her here?"  
"Because this is all your fucking fault. And i cant take her to a hospital and attempt to explain why she was bound and drowned now can I? You better save her or he will kill you when he has finished with Jaken and Magatsuhi."  
"She is too far gone, there isn't much I can do."  
"Just try, you better hope for a miracle or you won't see tomorrow. If Sesshomaru doesn't kill you, I will."

* * *

Sesshomaru was slashing at the small figure in front of him with all the might he had. He would avenge her, he had to. He had been foolish, he had allowed prejudice his from the feudal era and past ruin his chance at love. She was worthy of his love, and with his actions he could only feel that he was not worthy of hers should she ever come to love him back. Since when did he follow the rule book? He made the rules. His first mistake was believing that her humanity was a curse. His second was listening to the ruling of a bunch of older timer demons in how he should live out his life. Now all he had was_ 'what if?'_.

* * *

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"  
"Hello, my daughter hasn't returned home from her school ball and I can't get a hold of her. Her friends don't know where she is and she isn't answering her cell. I'm worried something has happened to her."  
"Has she been missing for over twenty four hours ma'am?"  
"No, only a few."  
"Well call us tomorrow if she hasn't turned up, if you hold then ill get someone to take her description and to keep an eye out but until she has been missing twenty four hours there isn't much we can do sorry."

* * *

Touran's brows were furrowed and sweat beaded along her pale forehead making her blue hair stick to her face and neck. She had exhausted herself in getting a small irregular heartbeat from the still blue girl using her trump card many did not know about, her power of healing. Since Kagome had drowned she was not damaged apart from water in the lungs, and healing the lungs of a human was difficult using demonic abilities especially when the said human was a priestess. Koga was pacing in the dimly lit basement deciding if he needed to go back and check on Sesshomaru, or if it was better to leave him with his grief. Touran was trying he would give her that much even if this was all her fault but then again he had threatened to kill her on the spot. Her feline eyes narrowed as she continued her difficult task to get the girl to breathe to steady her heart beat and pump much needed oxygen to her organs, but Koga wasn't sure it was going to be enough.

* * *

Kagome was annoyed, she had been happy in her darkness, the pain in her chest and lungs gone, the fear lost. But someone was interrupting her peace, she kept feeling pulled in different directions. One side trying to pull her deeper into the darkness while the other side was pulling her towards a dim light.

* * *

Sesshomaru dodged another wave of flames as the staff he had gifted Jaken was now being used as a weapon against him. He needed to end this fight soon, Koga had taken Kagome away in an attempt to save her, and Sesshomaru held little hope much could be done to change her state. He needed to go and hold her, before she was buried and he never would have the chance to gaze upon her again. The feeling of loss and grief was like poison, he had not felt this way since Rin's death. These feelings Kagome has brought out in him were dangerous, some felt good and others were like daggers. With a slash of his sword and expert precision, Sesshomaru stabbed Jaken in the heart watching as the light of life faded from his eyes until it was no more. He wanted Jaken to feel the pain he was forced to bear.

The pain of a broken heart.

_'Kagome'_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update, i have been sick and i was struggling with this filler chapter inspiration wise. So for those who bore with me thank you and i hope you enjoy.******

Chapter Twenty Six: Blood rage

"Touran come on!" barked Koga who was visibly sweating from nervousness. Sesshomaru would dispose of Jaken with ease but it was the demon possessing him that had him worried, when Jaken died did that mean Magatsuhi did also?  
"Koga barking at me isn't going to help me save her any faster." Touran gritted out through clenched teeth. The amount of demonic power she was using was draining her and she had to get Kagome stable and breathing before she could pass out and recuperate.  
Kagome's heartbeat had not gained a regular heartbeat and her lungs where taking irregular shallow breaths but the moment Touran would stop using her powers on her, she knew it would all stop.  
_'I shouldn't have gone with the council's decision. If she dies the guilt is on all of us who condemned her to death. Sesshomaru will come and kill us all. He barely tolerates the council as it is.' _

* * *

Sesshomaru stood over Jakens body, a sneer across his angel like features. Jakens body was dead, but his soul was still tied to the body, the minions from the underworld could not grip onto his soul to take it away. He assumed that was due to Magatsuhi, so he began to slash at the pathetic green mess in a rage. Letting out all his hurt and anguish as his blade mutilated the body of his once faithful vassal, he had not loved Jaken but he had been grateful for his service and loyalty. But the moment he knew she wasn't breathing, Kagome the object of his heart's desire, then all feelings for Jaken went out the window and all he wanted to do was hurt the one who had hurt her. His blood was fizzing and all he could feel was the desire to destroy, to avenge. His eyes red and glowing in the dark of the night showed his evil demonic nature as warm blood splattered on his face and arms. Then he felt a familiar presence in his mind, and all around him like a warm enveloping hug.

_'Son.'_

Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the voice.  
"No it couldn't be" he whispered.

_'Son, it is me. You need to stop.'_

"I can't"

_'You can, control the bloodlust son. You need to use the healing power of Tenseiga to destroy Magatsuhi, and in your bloodlust the sword will not work for you. Calm down.'_

"I can't, she is gone."

_'I know. But she has not arrived here so she still has a chance, you still have a chance. You found the strength in protecting another, use that strength to do what needs to be done my son.'_

"How is it I can hear you? If you are not in the world of the living?"

_'You hold my fang, and there is death here, a link to the underworld, a link I can use the sword to speak to you. Know that I am proud. Know that I am sorry. Know that if you do not heed my words, you will not find any happiness in your lifetime, you will become all consumed by hatred and rage. Please, I love you my son, and I believe in you.'_

And with that his father's voice and presence was gone from his mind. Which left Sesshomaru standing covered in blood, willing his bloodlust to dissipate so he could do what his father had advised of him. Willing himself to do what it took to get back to Kagome, slowly his eyes had shades of gold returning to chase the red from his irises.

* * *

Kagome floated in her world of nothing, her mind blank when she suddenly was ripped from that realm and ripped back into her body. It hurt. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, burning as if poison had entered her body and was dissolving them. She tried to scream but no noise made it past her cool lips.

* * *

"Touran, what's going on?" Koga exclaimed as he watched Kagome writhe around, her face marred in an expression of absolute pain.  
"Her soul has been called back to her body, and her priestess blood has reawakened and is reacting violently to my demonic energy I am using to heal her. It means I have to stop, it is up to her to live now, if I continue she will die."  
"But if you stop then she could die."  
Koga looked down at the girl who he had once loved, and thought of his old rival turned friend. InuYasha would never have forgiven him for letting harm come to her, he just hoped the old dog was watching over her and would help her through.

* * *

Sesshomaru was winning his battle against his raging blood, and his eyes had nearly returned to their molten gold. The pieces of Jaken had begun to glow a deep red and Sesshomaru knew that Magatsuhi was working his demonic powers to put the body back together. Sesshomaru had to end this fast, because if the demon spoke to him, there was no way he could regain control. Lifting Tenseiga he summoned the healing powers of the sword and slashed the pieces of Jakens body, which instantly glowed white before shattering into a fine dust, swirling in the breeze. He had done it. Jaken and Magatsuhi were gone. It seemed so easy, yet the cost was so high. Sesshomaru turned to leave, not noticing that a chunk of Jaken remained, hidden in the bushes of the warehouse where it had been flung.

* * *

"You vile pathetic.."  
"Sesshomaru stop! She healed Kagome, without her she would have been long gone." Koga said urgently as he held back the infuriated demon who looked about ready to rip Touran from limb to limb.  
"It is because of her and the council she is where she is." Sesshomaru roared, his claws glowing green and the acrid smell of poison filling the air.  
"Sesshomaru, look I want to gut her too, but she is Kagome's best chance right now. She healed her as much as she could and now she is preparing a tonic for her to heal. Kagome has only just stabilised, just, and so she needs further care." Koga pleaded looking at the girl lying on Touran's couch, her face still scrunched up in pain.  
"Why is she hurting?" Sesshomaru asked, rushing to her side and placing a cool hand on her hot forehead.  
"I had to use my demonic healing capabilities to heal her lungs, when her soul returned her priestess blood reacted to the demonic power in her system so I had to stop. She stabilised but she is fighting off the last of the demonic power in her system. She will be okay once she has had drunk this tonic I am preparing." Touran said as she stirred a pot of steaming liquid that smelled of various herbs and demonic fruit.  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, thankful for the hint of red across her cheeks from her fever, and her rose coloured lips. It made his heartbeat quicken when he thought of when he had last seen her cold, and blue lipped. But now he could hear her heartbeat and her raspy breathing. It was like music to his pointed ears.  
"I take it you killed them both then." Koga asked, helping himself to some of the leftover steak in Touran's fridge whilst she glared daggers at him as she stirred over the stove.  
"I had no choice but to end Jakens life, he was the host." Sesshomaru said quietly.  
"So it is done then? The council will be glad to hear it." Touran said thoughtfully.  
"The council will be cowering at my feet after tonight's events." Snarled Sesshomaru quietly, not wanting to startle the sleeping girl he was kneeling over.  
"Touran go ring them and organise a cleanup of the warehouse, we can't leave a trace of what happened." Koga mumbled as he chewed.  
"Fine, stir this and don't let it burn." Touran hissed before stalking off.

* * *

"It's Touran, it is done. Sesshomaru destroyed the threat."  
"Ahh that is great, and the Miko?" a jovial voice asked  
"She lives."  
"Interesting, well all is well that ends well." the demon named Kiba mused.  
"Kiba, she nearly lost her life and we did nothing. Sesshomaru is pissed and he is going to seek revenge for this."  
"That pup will do as he is ordered." Kiba snapped.  
"You may think he answers to the council, but he just hasn't found us worth crushing until now. Either way a clean up crew needs to be sent to this address.."

* * *

Touran walked into the kitchen and took the stirring spoon from Koga and took the tonic of the stove.  
"What did they say?" Koga asked leaning on the kitchen counter and glancing over to the living room which adjoined the kitchen. Sesshomaru was stroking Kagome's face as sh whimpered.  
"They are sending a clean up crew." She murmured as she poured the contents into a mug.  
"That was all?" Koga asked concern marring his normally bright expression.  
"Yeah pretty much." she mumbled.  
Touran then walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the cup.  
"Get her to drink this, you can both stay here the night. She will be back to 100% by the morning."  
Sesshomaru nodded as he lifted Kagome up into a sitting position and began helping her drink the tonic, Touran sighed inwardly before stalking off to set up a room for Koga.

* * *

Kagome stirred as her pain spiked before disappearing to a dull ache, her eyes fluttering open. Her gaze was blurred but she tried to focus on a set of similar eyes. It was him, he was really there. Sesshomaru.  
"Kagome." He whispered as he ran the back of his fingers across her cheek.  
"You're, you're here.." she said quietly, tears filling her doe eyes.  
"I am so sorry for leaving, I am sorry for not getting to you in time.."  
"Shhh." Kagome interrupted. "You came, you came and that means more to me than anything."  
Sesshomaru leant down and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, one on her nose and another on her forehead.  
"You scared me, I thought you were gone forever."  
Kagome lifted a hand to touch Sesshomaru's face, and her heart skipped a beat when he leant into her touch.  
"Are you back for good or do you have to go away again?" she asked, pain clear in her shaking voice.  
"I will not leave you again."  
Tears spilled down her face dripping as she closed her eyes as sleep reclaimed her. Sesshomaru stroked her face watching as she drifted into the world of sleep.

_'I will never leave you again.'_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, questions are answered in this chapter as to how Sesshomaru obtained Tenseiga after giving it to Kagome before he was sent into exile for his actions by the council. This chapter is a filler chapter to fit in the information for the last part of the fiction to continue. We will see more of Touran and Koga in the next chapter as well as the fall out from the formal nights activities.  
**  
**Chapter Twenty Seven: A last request**

Kagome awoke again as morning began to approach and she was full of questions. She noted the Tenseiga resting against the lounge wall and her brow furrowed. That particular item was meant to be in her wardrobe back at home.  
"Sesshomaru," she asked knowing he would be awake "How is it you have Tenseiga?"  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glanced at her from the arm chair he had been resting in.  
"When Koga called and told me of the council's decision not to protect you and effectively use you as bait to draw out Magatsuhi, as soon as the phone was down I was on my way to get to you. When I got back to Tokyo I went to your house to see if you were there, which you weren't but I heard your mother tell a friend over the phone you looked amazing in your formal dress. I took the sword from your closet, not an original hiding place might I add and then took off to the school where Koga was waiting outside apparently ready to call me again as you had gone missing. I knew to fight the demon i needed that sword."  
Kagome glared at him. Where else was she supposed to hide a dam sword.  
"So you stole it from my house?"  
"It was mine, it was hardly theft." He almost scoffed.  
"So what happened? Did you manage to save Jaken?"  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and Kagome did not need him to tell her with words. He was not able to save Jaken, Jaken was dead.  
"I did what I had to."  
"I don't doubt it." She whispered as she too closed her eyes. She was tired, her body exhausted from its ordeal. She then bolted upright in apparent panic causing the demon to once again open his eyes.  
"Kirara I didn't feed Kirara I was supposed to when I got home from the formal! And oh my goodness my mother must have called the swat team by now to try and find me!"  
Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She drowned and was lucky to be alive yet she was worried about not feeding the cat.  
"Would you like me to take you home now?" he asked closing his eyes in irritation. Why couldn't she just stay put and rest was beyond him.  
"Yes, though I want to leave a note to the woman who helped me. I don't remember much of being here before you got here. All I know is a woman healed me and that another man was present."  
"There is no need, I will be returning at some stage today so I will relay your thanks then."  
Sesshomaru then stood and walked over to the couch Kagome lay upon and gathered her up into his arms. Adjusting her so he had an arm free, he reached for his Tenseiga and handed it to Kagome to hold onto. Then they stole out into the night with stars twinkling overhead as Sesshomaru carried her high above the night clouds on a cloud of his own to take her back home.

* * *

When they approached the shrine, all the lights were still on and Kagome's heart lurched. Her mother must be so worried about her.  
"Can you wait for me in my room? I need to go calm my mother down."  
Sesshomaru nodded before descending down near the shrine stairs and placing Kagome down on her feet making sure she could stand steady before releasing her. It was cold, the night air having a bite to it and she was only dressed in her formal dress, so he took of his jacket and draped it around her small frame to give her some warmth. She squeezed his arm in gratitude before heading towards the door to her house were her worried mother waited. Sesshomaru then leapt to her bedroom window to sneak in and to wait for Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome! Where have you been? I have been so worried! I called the police and a member of the school board looking for you! I thought something dreadful had happened to you!" her mother all but sobbed as soon as Kagome walked into the door. Her mother had jumped from her seat in the kitchen and rushed to the front door when she heard the handle turn hoping it would be her daughter. Kagome jumped into her mother's arms, rubbing circles into her back to calm her as her mother shook with worry.  
"I'm sorry mum, I am fine now."  
"Where have you been?" Yasuo choked out, clinging to her daughter.  
"Long story short, a very bad demon showed up and I had to be rescued by Sesshomaru."  
"The well reopened?"  
"No, demons can live for centuries mum, they have been here all the while."  
Kagome was probably the only girl in Tokyo whose mother wouldn't have her put in an asylum for the things that came out of her mouth. Her mother was probably the only one in Tokyo other than her brother who would actually believe her.  
"Sesshomaru saved you? I thought he was InuYasha's evil half brother that has tried on many occasions to kill you."  
"Time changes people, evening a being such as himself." Kagome shrugged.  
Yasuo hugged her daughter tighter, kissing the top of her head.  
"You thank him for me, I don't know what I would do if I lost you Kagome."  
"He is upstairs in my room, I will thank him for you when i go to bed." Kagome decided honest was the best way to go about having Sesshomaru over for the rest of the night or really early morning.  
"You have a demon in your bedroom?" her mother deadpanned.  
"Yes, well.." Kagome stammered thinking maybe it was best her mother was none the wiser.  
"Kagome it is fine, now go get some rest, but I do want you to keep the door open." Her mother advised firmly. Kagome nodded in agreement and headed up the stairs to her room where she knew Sesshomaru would be waiting. Yasuo thanked the gods her daughter had returned home safe but she was unsure about this Sesshomaru fellow upstairs in her teenage daughter's room. She would be keeping an ear out when she went to bed that was for sure.

* * *

"She asked for the door to be open?" Sesshomaru stated with a slight smirk when Kagome made it to her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed on her stomach relishing the comfort and softness of it. Her bed sure beat the woman's couch she had slept on. Sesshomaru then moved from leaning on the window sill to the bed and sat beside head as her sprawled out body filled up most of the free space on the bed.  
"Sesshomaru, who was the woman that helped me I think I recall her voice from somewhere?"  
"That was Touran of the panther tribe, you would remember her from your time in the feudal era."  
"Oh and who was the guy?"  
"Koga."  
"Really, Koga? The goofy wolf demon who had a crush on me Koga?"  
"The one and only."  
Kagome smiled, that was another person she knew was okay. Kirara entered the room then looking most displeased at Kagome before jumping into Sesshomaru's lap.  
"Sorry Kirara I forgot to feed you but I had a good excuse."  
Kirara mewed softly, licking her lips before curling up in a ball on the dog demons lap.  
"I thought dogs and cats hated each other." Kagome joked rolling over and lying on her stomach.  
Sesshomaru just glared at her choosing to ignore her remark.  
"It seems your mother has fed her for you."  
"I will thank her in the morning. So well now that you are staying and all, will you be coming back to teach?"  
"No I will not."  
"Oh." She said quietly.  
"It would be unseemly for a teacher to be involved with his student." He added, smirking so that his fangs were visible. The sight took Kagome's breath away this man was too gorgeous to be anything other than a god.  
"So is that what we are, involved?" Kagome asked meekly turning over onto her side to look up and him.  
"Yes if you should so wish it."  
"I do!" she said rather quickly making the demon softly chuckle.  
"Get some sleep. I have something to show you in the morning. You have waited long enough for it."  
"Okay." Kagome murmured as the need to sleep crept up on her. Sesshomaru got off the bed and then moved Kagome so he could put the covers over her before slipping in beside her and gathering her up close. She snuggled into him and soon enough she was fast asleep, the sound of her breathing soothing Sesshomaru. It was a sound he knew he could not live without.

Tomorrow he would give her the key to open the box.

* * *

The morning came and Kagome awoke to the sound of her mother cooking breakfast and her brother yelling at his game consol. She turned over to see Sesshomaru was not in bed with her, but standing by the window looking out into the morning sun. The sun's rays brought out the gold in his eyes as he wore a soft expression.  
"Morning."  
"Morning Kagome."  
He then out stretched his hand toward her and resting on his palm was an old key.  
"What's this?"  
"It is the key to the box."  
"Are you serious?"  
Sesshomaru fixed her with a deadpan stare and she knew at once this was no joke.  
"The contents of this box is something you should view alone, I have things to do this morning anyway. But giving the box to you with the clues was a task given to me by Rin. When you left for good, she stayed at the village as you well know and she saw how devastated your friends were and how they took comfort in each other and it occurred to her that you were sent back with no-one. You had your friends over there but they knew nothing of your adventures or other life so she knew it would make you feel isolated. So she commissioned everything in the box and when she died it was left for me to hold onto until I found you again in the future you lived in. It was a task I would have refused to do for anyone except for that of Rin."  
Kagome looked at the sadness in his eyes, he missed her. And of course he could never deny her anything, not even in death. Sesshomaru waited for Kagome to take the key before giving her a caste kiss on her forehead. He then leapt out of the window into the warm morning beyond.

* * *

_'Rin my final task from you is complete.'_


End file.
